Papa Don't Preach
by x-Whizzified-Magic-x
Summary: [New Summary] AU. It was a test, a test from God in the form of Rachel Berry. He wanted to see how many times he could have Quinn Fabray flying off her hinges at the mercy of this girl and prove just how repressed she pretended NOT to be. Post Season 1. Faberry.
1. Lucy Fabray

Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee franchise or any of the characters from it. I, do however own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

Rated: M for language and mature content in later chapters.

* * *

She remembered a time when she was called Lucy. Her dreams were spun from the warm décor of her home, woven with thoughts, her Christian faith, and the emotions her parents had instilled through the scriptures of the Bible.

_Her mother sat in the aged rocking chair, humming a Christian hymn as her and her younger sister parted her thick golden hair over her shoulders. She studied the long stream that nearly dropped to her little knees and wove it around her finger in thought. "Mama?"_

_The humming dwindled and she met the tenderness of her mother's blue eyes, "What is it, Lucy?" Like the warm whisper of the breeze, her voice ghosted over the apples of her pale cheeks and she looked away at the pale pink button her fingers anxiously toyed with. "It can't be that bad my little lamb…"_

_Lucy allowed the long, velvety strand of hair she was holding, fall from her fingertips and regarded her mother with a timid expression. "What do-I mean-what did you want to be when you grew up?"_

"_I bet you wanted to be like Bruce Lee, huh mom?" Her younger sister, Francine in a blur of massive curls had jumped out from behind the rocking chair and tumbled about by their feet. "I'm gonna be just like him! Brave and strong and stuff like that!"_

_Gentle laughter curled around their mother like an embrace and she stroked back the tangled mass of blond hair after Francine had settled onto her lap. Judy Fabray pushed gently against the ground with both feet, setting the age rocker in motion. "So?" The sound of Lucy's voice brought her baby blue eyes to hers, and against her will she saw what her answer meant to her eldest daughter. Behind her thick rimmed glasses, blazing hazel eyes were now glowing with an incandescent innocence and guilt sank deep within her heart._

_Judy bent down, holding her sister against her chest and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead then smiled. "I wanted to be a mother," She looked away fleetingly, staring out at the blooming flowers in the garden she had planted days ago. She just couldn't bring herself to look at her daughter as she lied. "I wanted to watch my daughters grow into beautiful women that my husband, God and I would be proud of."_

_Lucy had been mesmerized; eagerly hanging onto her mother's every word. Dreaming was so simple. Her imagination stretched to the four corners of the world, from Egyptian princesses to exploring the Amazon rainforest and being knighted by Her Majesty the Queen. Dreams upon dreams, like a rainbow of color arching over her little word, she had thousands of them._

"_Boooorrriiinnngg!" Francine hopped down from her mother's lap and straightened the twisted straps of her pink overalls. She wasn't daunted by the peeved expression her older sister sported or the exasperated sigh her mother fruitlessly tried to stifle into her shoulder. "You should've been a fighter, mom! Like…Rocky Bologna!" She then assumed a fighter's stance and swiftly weaved and bobbed around her sister._

_Judy rolled her eyes and ran her short, unpolished fingers through her hair when Lucy abruptly wailed after Francine miscalculated and bopped her on the head. "It's 'Balboa', dear and please stop hitting your sister."_

_She tilted her chin defiantly and socked her sister again, "I'm toughing her up, she's too much of a baby!"_

"_Stop Francine, that hurts!" Lucy darted away from her sister's assault and buried her face against her mother's stomach as she began stroking the top of her silky brown locks._

"_Oh, Lucy Quinn. Don't listen to your sister," Judy's eyes softened as her daughter's watery gaze behind now askew glasses met her own. She righted the spectacles before continuing, "You are going to grow into a beautiful woman with a rich, handsome husband who's going to love you and your children and take care of you as long as you both shall live." She straightened in the rocking chair and smoothed over her blouse. "Now Francine, apologize to your sister."_

_Lucy rose from her warmth and sniffled prettily, brushing the wrinkles from her Sunday dress. She looked down at her matching Mary Jane's for a long moment before she swung around to face her younger sister, greeting her look of pensiveness with a haughty stare. Francine toed the carpet, murmuring a quick "Sorry, Lucy." And begrudgingly accepted her older sister's dainty kiss pecked against her cheek._

_Judy clapped her hands together in delight, "Lovely! Now, your father will be here soon to pick up us for church and you know he's never late for Pastor Adams service. Now chop, chop Francine time to put on your Sunday best." She was about to maneuver her youngest daughter out of the room but Lucy's voice stopped her._

"_Wait, Mama!"_

"_No need to yell, dear. What is it?"_

_Lucy's face burned with humiliation as she dropped her eyes to the ground, "Could-could you sing that song grandma use to sing us?" When her mother faltered with a reply, she clasped her tiny hands together in a pleading countenance and was astounded for a brief moment when her sister had joined her._

"_Yeah, mom. I always hear that song in my head…but I can't remember the words. Please, mom? Please, please, please plea-"_

_Judy's resolve crumbled when her daughter's excessive pleading became too much to bear as she felt a migraine brewing behind her eyes. "Alright, alright. Hush now," She softly hummed the beginning of the song as both of her daughters sat down side by side on the carpeted floor and began to sway._

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine_

_Lucy's lashes fluttered shut as her mother's sweet voice carried her through the memories of her grandmother, Quinn; whom her middle name had originated from. She reminisced of the days Francine, Grandma Quinn and her would bake cookies for the children in Sunday school or listen to short stories on the radio Saturday evenings at five o'clock sharp while her grandmother rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, knitting them matching hats, scarves and gloves for the upcoming winter. Coldness struck her then, the images of sweet ailing Grandma Quinn lying in the hospital bed, pale and railed thin from cancer._

_Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine_

_She unexpectedly felt the warmth of her sister's little fingers intertwining with her own and wordlessly was pulled to her feet whilst Francine took a hold of her other hand. Lucy opened her lashes wide, bright hazel eyes gazing into their stark contrast that were shining with understanding as they swayed together and harmonized with their mother._

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_Emotions swelled and Judy's breath hitched in her throat as she pulled her children into her, holding them both tightly. The afternoon sunlight basked the room in a golden hue and the sweet scent of jasmine burst into full fragrance just as Lucy started singing the chorus._

_From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

_When their mother released them, Francine twirled her older sister under her arm as they danced further into the shafts of sunlight. Judy stepped closer to the window in awe while her daughters continued to waltz around the room in the shimmering light, nearly painted them as angels._

_All of those people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_As the three Fabray women continued their Sunday dance, Russell Fabray's car pulled into the driveway with a resounding honk. _

_From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine, baby of mine_

_They held the last note together with a melodic decrescendo and parted with delicate smiles and giggles. Judy pressed soft kisses to the top of each girl's head and whispered "I love you's" then hurriedly rushed them out of the room to get ready for Pastor Adam's afternoon service._

* * *

As Lucy grew older, she realized her mother had lied to her that day. The Fabray family had gone through changes after that Sunday service. A little girl and her two fathers had moved into the small town of Lima, Ohio that sent the church, the residents and her life into an uproar. There was no more singing or dancing and the house became cold and distant.

And there was no more Lucy Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**Hey, its been a while. The song used in this story is the song by Alison Krauss "Baby Mine". Please leave a review.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility! **


	2. The Dog Days

Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee franchise or any of the characters from it. I, do however own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

Rated: M for language and mature content in later chapters.

* * *

"_Francine, honey? Please open the door! Your mother and I only want what's best for you! Francine Elise Fabray, open this door right now!"_

The blonde gingerly touched her fingertips to the silver cross necklace that lay against her chest. The grey light of dawn swept into the master bedroom where Quinn Lucy Fabray sat at her vanity. Her reflection in the large chilled surface of the mirror bared the delicately boned face, ivory white skin and enchanting hazel-green eyes-eyes that were hooded and marked with a profound melancholy. They were large, framed in thick, brown lashes with two thin brows that often danced as she talked, highlighting the emotions so plain there.

A small tic began to show itself in her cheek as listened to her parent's voices shouting beyond her bedroom door. She couldn't make out what they were saying anymore, just indistinct, distressed, gruff and shrill words blending and echoing throughout the grandness of the Fabray manor. And then, there was the slam of the front door against its wooden frame. Quinn sighed deeply whilst rising from the vanity bench, smoothing her freshly pressed and dry-cleaned Cheerios uniform over the dips and curves of her body.

The heels of her mother's Jimmy Choos clicked hastily against the hardwood flooring and for the briefest of moments, Quinn almost buckled under the severity of emotions that bore down upon her. Of course, she knew on some level why she was subjected to this exasperating routine seemingly every morning. Her little sister was a little more than sensitive, that's what they told them. She was emotional, that was their excuse.

"Quinn? Quinnie?" Her mother frantically rapped her knuckles against the solid oak. "She-she won't come out. All your father said to her was she needed to-needed to snap out of this…" She could hear the slight tremor in Judy's voice before the gold-plated knob turned slowly and the door swung open.

Quinn paused to critically eye the glass of bourbon clutched tightly within her mother's grasp as she stepped across the threshold. "Mother, where's her medication?"

Judy clicked her tongue then took a long swallow of the dark liquid with a haggard expression, "I think she figured out I was hiding it in her food," She tipped her head back to polish off the remains of her drink and Quinn subtly wrinkled her nose in distain. "And she found all the extra bottles I hid around the house. I don't want your father to send her to that place again…"

Perhaps the guilt finally settled, ousting the anger and frustration that gripped her unfeelingly. But, Quinn concealed her inner strife behind her impervious mask and gave her mother only a swift dip of her head before moving down the hallway. The bathroom door was locked and no sounds could be heard from deep within despite the passage of time she stood beside in an anxious quandary. _It's different this time. She promised us, she promised me._

"Frannie?" The Head Cheerio knocked lightly against the wood. "Sweetie, its Quinn. Open the door so we can talk."

"Francine, _enough_ of this!" Judy nudged her eldest daughter out of the way then rattled the door. "This isn't funny anymore! Don't you understand how much this is hurting your father and I? We're trying, baby, we're really trying! But you have to meet us halfway!" She jangled the handle again then banged on the door. "Do you want to be sent away again? Do you like being constantly sedated and monitored? _Answer me_!"

Abruptly to refute her words, something shattered against the door with such vigour that both woman jumped back in wide disbelief. Regaining her composure and calming the wild palpitation of her heart, Quinn faced her mother with a quick pivot of her heel. "Mother, it won't do you any good by yelling and screaming at her. She needs comfort and positive reinforcement. I'll handle Francine and drive her to school in time for second period. And don't worry; I'll have Coach Sylvester vouch for me if there's any problem." She added hastily when her mother began to protest.

Judy brushed the loose honey-blond strands from her eyes, her body relaxing instantly. "Thank you, Quinnie. I don't know what I would do without you." She brushed a quick kiss across her daughter's brow and handed her the empty glass before making her way down the winding staircase.

When she heard the gratifying purr of her mom's engine revving to life and her Mercedes pulling out of the driveway, Quinn set the glass on the ledge and tried coaxing her sister out again. "Franci-"There was the soft murmur of voices then the unlocking of the bathroom door. Her white sneakers squeaked across the linoleum as she entered the bathroom, stopping next to Francine who was swept up in her boyfriend's arms. "What the hell are you doing in here, Puckerman? You know breaking and entering is a felony, right? I would think your Lima loser of a brother would've mention that to you seeing as he already has a criminal record and all."

Jake Puckerman still held Francine on his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her trembling form as Quinn glared down at him. She kept her face hidden in his chest, her breath hitching in her throat as his fingers combed tenderly through her shoulder-length, curly hair. "I'm well aware of my brother's criminal activity. But thanks for the reminder, Princess." He felt the last shiver go through his girlfriend and felt her fingers toying with a button on his shirt. "I figured Frankie would be in here since she wasn't in her room waiting for me."

Quinn raised a delicate brow that made her look all the more intimidating and planted her well-manicured fingers firmly on her hips. "The family resemblance between you and your brother is uncanny." Her jaw clenched when he offered her a lazy smirk and she flicked her golden ponytail over her shoulder. "I suggest you wipe that smug look off your face,_ if_ you know what's good for you."

"What are you gonna do? Have me slushied?"

"If that finally puts you in your rightful place at the bottom, so be it."

"Shut up," Francine slowly straightened, untangling herself from Jakes arms and eyeing the pair wearily, "both of you." A shudder racked her body and she lifted a shaking hand to rub soothing circles around her chest. She had not cried like times before, she could no longer cry. Not after the long months of prodding and secludedness or the strings of gossip that followed her. She had become the black sheep of her family and she couldn't bear it anymore. "I can't-I can't-"

The cheerleader spread long graceful fingers to cup her sister's cheekbones while Jake rubbed her back. "Where's your medication, Frannie? You know you're supposed to take them every day so-"

Anger surged through Francine and she ripped herself away from both of them. "Stop fucking coddling me!" She whirled around, a thunderous expression hardening her features and her sister and boyfriend winced. "For God's sake you're sixteen years old, Lucy! You're not my fucking mother!" She dug into the front pocket of her WMHS hoodie and tossed the rattling bottle of pills at her sister. "I'll prove to you, mom and _daddy dearest_ that I _can_ do this without _those_! Come Jake, we're going to be late for first." With that, she shouldered past her sister and stomped out of the bathroom.

Jake looked uncomfortable as the door slammed for the third time today and met Quinn's smoldering gaze. "She didn't mean it, you know. Just give her time, she'll come around."

"Is that so? Tell me Puckerman, what would _you_ know?" The defeat in her snappy comeback did not go unnoticed by the mocha-skinned freshman.

Jake merely quirked a dark eyebrow toward his hairline in reaction, torpidly shrugging then came back to the Cheerio's reply, "About her? A lot more than you think, Quinn." He chanced a quick pat on her shoulder before sauntering after the retreating blonde.

Quinn swore quietly, staring down at the nearly-full, green bottle of little capsules like it'd done her personal harm. She gripped it tightly in her hand, her knuckles going white. _I'll prove to you, mom and daddy dearest that I can do this without those!_ The image of her sister laying in the white, porcelain tub never failed to invade her trenchantly, creating momentary tension in her chest and temporarily abolishing the primal instinct to breathe. It seemed an eternity had passed before she shoved the bottle into her Cheerio's jacket and strategically chose her target for today.

* * *

"Alright, I want everyone to pair up and _please_ _choose wisely_ as you will be working with your partner for the remainder of the semester." The tall, slightly balding Creative Writing teacher narrowed beady eyes at Finn Hudson seated in the back row amongst some of the football jocks. The gangly teen offered a bewildered gaze in return and the teacher visibly sighed into his hand.

As the students scrambled in pursuit for an adequate learning partner, Rachel Berry-front row and center-casted bright, hopeful eyes around the room. Azimio Adams, one of her regular tormentors of McKinley High, flipped her off with a crooked smile when their eyes met. She tilted her chin towards the football player with a huff and promptly raised her hand to gauge her teacher's attention.

The man in question rolled his eyes and nodded toward the abrasive, overly-zealous girl. "Is there a problem, Miss Berry?" The class groaned behind her and he continued to stare at her without a flicker of anything that looked remotely interested.

"Yes," Rachel folded her hands primly on top her desk and ignored the usual jabs of her being a freak from the back row. "While I'm _ecstatic_ at my peers' display of excitement towards higher learning; I am sadly without a partner."

"It would seem so, Miss Berry," Mr. Brekkan remarked offhandedly, pushing his wired-framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Then I guess you'll be the odd man out."

"But that's double the workload and I have a _strict_ schedule to uphold. Between dance classes, my vocal lessons and maintaining my impeccable 4.0 GPA, I simply-"

"Not everything in life is fair. You'll learn that as you grow older."

"Mr. Brekkan, I'll have you know my father is-"

The classroom door open and a hush fell over the students as Francine Fabray lumbered over to her desk beside Rachel's and sank into the hard, metal chair. Mr. Brekkan wiped the back of his hand over his forehead then cleared his throat and straightened, "Congratulations Miss Berry, someone up there is very fond of you. Ms. Fabray, you'll be working with Rachel for the rest of the semester." He turned towards the blackboard and began writing their lesson plan for today's period while the class got over the initial shock of seeing the blonde at school again.

"T-thank you, Mr. Brekkan." Rachel's doe-brown eyes had shifted sideways to steal a quick glance at the girl seated next to her. "H-Hello, Francine…"

The blonde sat hunched over the novel she had pulled from her worn rut sack, toying idly with the ends of the red banana tied at the front of her head. Her oceanic eyes leisurely moved sideways, momentarily abandoning the words on the page to stare back at Rachel, "Berry."

Rachel bit her lip and fiddled with her pen. "I guess we're back to last name basis now…" She looked away to stare down at the worksheet that was placed on her desk by the teacher.

Francine gave the diva a long penetrating stare. A fleeting look of discontentment crossed her face and filled her eyes. "I guess so." She could feel the whispers around the room burning her ears and the shame that undauntingly gnawed at the edges of her soul. Her chest heaved then depressed rapidly, struggling to control her breathing as the air stammered out of her lungs. She was certain that her palms were sweating and hastily fisted them in her lap. Perhaps this was more formidable than she assumed, her internal distress flaring anew, and each minute that passed it grew increasingly worse.

Rachel always prided herself on her sense of perceptiveness. She recognized a panic attack when seeing one as her Daddy suffered with anxiety for many years. But the songbird knew the blonde's circumstances were much more delicate and robustly active. It was her fault after all, the secrets she released that faithful night from the iron-gray cabinet of her mind. The diva leaned over as Francine took a long swing of water from the Cheerio emblazed water bottle she probably taken from her sister and whispered, "Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should see the school nurse."

Exhaling sharply and ignoring the girl beside her, Francine's body quivered as she dug around in her rut sack to find her medication then swore when she remembered throwing it at Quinn this morning. She whimpered into her hands. She told her parents she couldn't do this. She wasn't ready, she wasn't _fucking_ ready. "Mr. Brekkan!" She felt Rachel's diminutive hand curl around her bicep and tugged her to stand on wobbly legs.

"Miss Berry, Ms. Fabray? What's the matter? Is she alright?"

Rachel held the tall, trembling blonde close to the side of her body and gathered her things the best she could with one hand. "No. It seems Francine has fallen ill and requires some assistance to the infirmary. I, myself shall volunteer to help my fellow classmate in need seeing as she can't walk there on her own given her current condition."

Mr. Brekkan nodded absently and signaled towards the back row. "Hudson! Please help Miss Berry and Ms. Fabray to the nurse's office. Quickly, Mr. Hudson!" The football captain swooped in and gathered the blonde into his arms while Rachel grabbed Francine's belongings from her desk.

While Francine breathed in the scent of her sister's boyfriend's cologne-a popular brand her own boyfriend often wore-as they walked down the hallway, she almost missed the color rushing into Rachel's cheeks and the way she was gazing up at Finn like he was her knight in shining armor.

* * *

_Adolf Hitler has nothing on Coach Sylvester. _Quinn thought to herself as she trotted around the last corner of the school's track and slowed down to a stop. She kept her breathing through her nose and ignored the excessive panting from the baby Cheerios behind her. She wanted to look flawless in comparison as keeping up appearances was one of her many fortes.

"_Pathetic!"_ Coach Sue Sylvester barked through her battery-powered megaphone from her spot on the bleachers. _"You sloppy babies are making my stomach churn with the undigested horse tranquilizers I drank this morning! Get the hell off my field before I vomit all over your uniforms and make you wear them for the rest of the day! Failures, all of you!" _

"Can she really do that?" Brittany wondered from the chain-linked fence, taming the misbehaving strands of golden hair from her high pony. "My mom says if I come home in vomit again, she's gonna take away my TV time."

Quinn and the other Cheerios studied their teammate for a nerve-racking moment, fumbling for words in their own inept confusion. "No, Britt," Santana murmured softly, her dark eyes were shining with laughter. "Coach is being over-dramatic today." The blonde smiled angelically and linked pinkies with the fiery Latina.

"_Fabray!" _Quinn turned to the magnified shrill of Coach Sylvester's voice which sent uncomfortable jitters down her spine. _"Go to the nurse's office! Looks like Barbra finally drove your blade-happy sibling to insanity!"_

The head Cheerio's body went rigid.

"_What are you doing here, Manhands? Stalk much?"_

"_Good evening, Quinn. I'm terribly sorry to be bothering you at such a time but I assure you this is very urgent and requires your immediate attention."_

"_Yes Berry, your sense of fashion is atrocious and having you on my porch is making me consider burning it and you alive."_

"_Now is not the time, Quinn!"_

"_You didn't just yell at me, did you? You and I both know you're far more intelligent than that. So, here's what's going to happen, you have exactly five seconds to get the hell off my property before I call Animal Control! Five…"_

"_Quinn, if you would listen to what I have to say you'd realize-"_

"_Four…"_

"_Please hear me-"_

"_Three…"_

"_Oh God, Francine! Francine! Quinn, Quinn, Quinn-"_

"Quinn!"

As the memory flittered passed her mind's eye, Quinn shrugged off Santana's vice grip on her shoulders before gunning it down the length of the football field.

"_Now that's how its done, you pitiful excuses for cheerleaders! Take notes!"_

"Q, has her scary face on but she's still really sad," Brittany pursed her lips for a moment. "Is she gonna kill Rachel Whatsherface? 'Cause I know the other munchkins in lollypop land are gonna wonder what happened to her…"

"We can only hope, Britt." Santana watched on a minute longer as Quinn finally reached the school's doors and rushed inside. With a quick flick of her ponytail and pinkies firmly linked with her best friend, they headed into the locker room with the rest of the squad.

* * *

"I want to thank you for being so _noble_ _and chivalrous_, coming to my aid when you could have simply refused because being seen with someone of my _social stature_ is not typically ideal."

Finn shifted uncomfortably in the hard, plastic chair as Rachel sent him a bright, dazzling smile. The football player's brow knitted together as though the tiny girl's large vocabulary was physically hurting him. "Uh, no problem Rachel. I mean, I have to do this sort of thing since I'm dating Quinn and she always threatens me to make sure watch out for Francine because you know…"

"I would've been very lucky to have someone like you watching over me. I don't know what it's like to have a sibling since I am an only child. But my fathers' always tell me that I'm more than enough for them."

"That's cool. I've always wanted a little brother or even a little sister. Puck tells me all the time that I could have Sarah, but I don't think his mom would be too happy about that."

Rachel let out an obnoxious snort and covered her mouth quickly while her face burned with humiliation. Finn pulled a large hand through his hair, his lips tilting into a lopsided grin and the diva swore she saw forever just by looking at him.

"_Ms. Fabray please you can't-"_

"_I can do whatever I please and you are not going to be the one to stop me!"_

"Aw, shit." Finn sprang into action; his arms wound themselves constrictingly around Quinn's waist to the point of suffocation just as she was about to seriously maim Rachel "Chill out, Quinn! She was just trying to help!"

"Oh yeah? Is that why my sister ended up hyperventilating in class today because of her _help_?" The head Cheerio she roared as she ineffectually clawed at her boyfriend's arms more so to dismantle the songbird for never heeding to her warnings. "Let me go, Finn! Clearly I've been going _too_ easy on the tranny and now I'm going to punch her in the face!"

"Quinn, please accept my sincere apology. It seems my good intentions were misconceived and...I was _honestly_ trying to help." Rachel reasoned gently. She understood why the cheerleader harbored such animosity towards her, after all none of this would have ever happened if she just kept her mouth shut for once. That day, she only had the Fabray family's best interest at heart despite the homophobic and racial slurs the father slung at them. "If you are going to hit me, please avoid my nose. It's one of my distinguishable features I would like to build a platform upon on my journey to becoming a Broadway starlet."

"You see, Finn? She wants me to hit her and it's only fair that I grant her wish."

"I don't think you mean that, right Rachel? You were doing that saying the opposite of what you mean thing. What's it called again?"

"Sarcasm? No, Finn. I assure you that's exactly what I meant by my statement. If Quinn feels that violence will properly settle our differences and misplaced anger issues-"

"_Misplaced anger issues?_ You are _so _dead, Berry!"

"Will you guys shut the hell up?" Jake pulled back the curtain separating him from the storm brewing outside. Quinn's stance relaxed, rage subsiding as she saw her sister on the exam table. She looked incredibly young and vulnerable laying there, her cheek pillowed on her hand, and buried underneath's Puckerman's leather jacket. Francine whimpered from the depths of sleep and the oldest Fabray was by her side in an instant.

"Everybody leave," Quinn pushed the armchair Jake had occupied closer to the table and sat. When she didn't hear their retreating footfalls, she leveled a ruthless glare over her shoulder, particularly at Rachel. "Are you all deaf or stupid? _Get out!_" Of course this was one of the many reasons why she hated the Jewish girl because she never listened! "Berry, if I have to say it one more time you'll be laying in the next bed…probably in worse condition you're already in, got me?"

"Y-yes…" Rachel was about to trot out of the room when Quinn spoke again.

"Thank you for…looking out for her."

The diva perked up and beamed. "You are very welcome, Quinn. Now you see that I've always had Francine's well-being-"

"You're supposed to leave, not continue talking."

"O-oh right. Have a good evening, Quinn and…give Francine my best wishes for a speedy recovery." The familiar squeak of Rachel's Mary Jane's echoed until she disappeared down the hallway.

With a shadow of a smile, the blonde turned back to her sister and bowed her head, clasping her hands together in prayer.

_Our Father, which art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come.  
Thy will be done in earth,  
As it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive them that trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom,  
The power, and the glory,  
For ever and ever._

_Amen._

* * *

**I would like to remind whoever is reading that this is an AU fanfic. I know that Francine is much older and married in the Glee universe and Jake Puckerman is no where near the first season but everything ties in with the plot. If **_**this**_** chapter doesn't warrant any reviews, sadly this story will not last. Please leave me a review, like Rachel Berry I need applause to live.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility. **


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee franchise or any of the characters from it. I, do however own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

Rated: T for language and content in later chapters.

* * *

"Baby girl, what's the matter? You're never this quiet in the mornings, usually talking about that Hudson boy and how it's _predestined by the Gods above-"_

"Francine Fabray is back at school."

LeRoy Berry dropped the morning newspaper he was reading onto the kitchen table, while his husband, Hiram Berry coughed over his vegan breakfast having choked on his forkful of eggs. A hasty, pointed look was shared between them as Rachel played around with the lid of her vegan mixed protein shake.

Warm sunlight filtered in from the kitchen window, highlighting the deep crease in their daughter's brow. Hiram nudged his husband with his thigh underneath the table, his bottom lip firmly between his teeth. "Oh…how long _has_ it been?" LeRoy wondered aloud.

"She was away for nearly a year."

"…and how is she doing now, Sweetpea?

She took a sip of her shake then sighed. "Yesterday in Creative Writing…I was just being friendly, you know, showing there was no hard feelings and all was forgiven and we could resume our kindling friendship," Her face nearly crumpled however, shook her head when her daddy offered her a cold, glass of water. "She treated me as if I were a stranger, Dad. She's so different, lifeless almost… then! Then she started hyperventilating and being the most _gracious individual _I am, I helped her to the infirmary…oh! And that's not even the exciting part!"

Her face took on her dreamy daze whenever talking about the football captain and her fathers sighed, bracing themselves for the romantically charged recount. "Oh, dear, here goes our baby girl…"

"…and being the most _wonderful and magnificent man _that Finn is, he comes to my rescue like I'm the beautiful damsel in distress and lends a strong, helping hand on my-"

"Is she talking about Finn _again_?" Amusement tinged the baby-faced boy's response as he managed to balance his scooter and a plentiful helping of turkey bacon. "I know more about him than I do about myself." Jake shoveled three crispy pieces into his mouth as Rachel huffed beside him, finding no humor in the jibe.

Hiram looked up from his empty plate to gaze at Jake, sitting across from him on the yellow velvet seat of the dining chair, before voicing his contempt. "Yes, right before she told us that Francine Fabray was back in Lima. When were you going to let us in on this little tidbit, hm Jacob?"

The silence stretched endlessly as Jake studied the men that housed him for many months.

His mother, Tanisha and the Berry's had known each other over the years, well before Rachel and him were born or in the diva's case, created. Needless to say, by the time he was thirteen and his father ran back to his wife (Puck's mother) for the third time, his mother grew emotionally unstable. It started with a glass of red wine each night after her long days of real estate, and then one turned to two then two turned to a whole bottle. Once the recession hit and the housing market began to declined, her job was one of the first to be cut, leaving them both struggling with the loss with their only source of income. It took a thirty minute phone call to the Berrys', Tanisha's waitressing job barely pulling in enough money to afford their shitty one-room apartment in Lima Heights and he was moved in the next day. Nobody at school was remotely aware of his living arrangements, not like it mattered. He finally knew what it was like to have a loving, caring father(s).

"I can't speak for Jacob, Daddy. But I, for one, was utterly shocked by her unforeseen appearance at school. Furthermore, I was kept much in the dark as you two were," Rachel glowered at Jake for a moment as he was finishing his last piece of turkey bacon. "We are very open in this family, Jacob and secret-keeping is the _ultimate _betrayal in the Berry household."

"_Ohh_, so you already told them about Quinn nearly clawing your eyes out yesterday?"

"_Jacob_!"

The problem was immediately plain to the Berry men: the vast majority of Francine's time spent away from Lima has left both teenagers a flurry of unresolved emotions. As the pair continued to bicker, they figured there needed to be a resolution and maybe some ground rules to set. "I don't need to remind you two that not only Francine but _her family_ is still healing and trying to cope. I don't blame Quinn for her reaction, a little extreme but warranted-"

"_Daddy! _If dear, sweet Finn wasn't there to defend my honor, I would be nothing more than a chalk outline!" Rachel's gaze widened dramatically until her fathers' could see the dark centers in her doe-brown eyes. She didn't understand why she was at fault or the fact they were suddenly on Quinn's side. "All I was doing was offering her a sense of familiarity, making her transition a little more…_breathable_."

Hiram sighed deeply while resting his chin on top his large, folded hands before appealing to Jake for his own answer. "Son, what are your intentions now that Francine is back?"

"Yes, after your little tryst with that _Carmel High floozy_." Rachel interjected, gathering the table's dirty dishes and headed over to the sink before Jake or the Berry men could reprimand her.

Strange emotions passed through Jake's eyes as he stared at the back of the songbird, emotions that finally settled to simple frustration. "You don't have to remind me, Rachel!" Her body stiffened with a short pause then continued with her task with a little more aggression. The half-Jewish boy sighed whilst meeting Hiram troubled eyes. "I need her as much as she needs me. I screwed up, okay? But that place…she didn't belong there. She looked so-so _not her_."

"I'm sure you both have her best interest at heart," LeRoy sympathized, pulling his daughter to sit on his knee when she sheepishly approached him and regarded his surrogate son with warm, mahogany eyes. "But you can't bombard her just like that. Like your father said, she's _healing _and as much as we all miss her, we need to give her some time to re-adjust."

"Hopefully soon, because I want to try this new blueberry and almond tart recipe on her. You know how much she loved being our little blonde guinea pig." Hiram remarked with a grin, dodging his daughter and husband's playful attempt to swat him. "What? Unlike you three, she absolutely _loves _my cooking!"

* * *

"_Frannie, where are you going?"_

"_Come with me, Lucy! Come fly with me!"_

"_I can't. I'm too…heavy. Like all the kids at school says and Papa-I'm different…"_

"_Who cares, Luce? Who will care fifty years from now? You're not Lucy Caboosey…you're my big sister and all I see is you."_

"_Frannie…"_

"_Nope, no crying. We're going to the stars, we're gonna be happy and free!"_

"_Okay…okay, let's go!"_

On the day a smoldering heat in the middle of September took the small town of Lima Ohio by surprise, Quinn was filled with a sense of nostalgia. She thought of the summer nights she spent with her sister on the old swing set her father had built looking up at the stars. How she wished to be beautiful beyond measure or the simplicity of genuinely being happy. She'd never forgotten what Frannie said to her as they searched for their freedom in the stars above and relished the maturity her little sister often exhibited growing up.

Then with the impact of a crushing blow, her sister lying in the bathtub surfaced and her knuckles whitened as she gripped the steering wheel. _If it wasn't for Berry-_

"Luce?" Francine had been sitting relatively homely in the passenger seat of Quinn's cherry-red, sleek sedan when she noticed her sister demeanor change. Was she nervous? More than she could ever imagine after her first day back in McKinley's halls did not go as planned. Her mood was better today, the usual outcome of what her parents called her _bad spells._ She allowed her sister to choose her outfit this morning: a silk, camo-print button-up paired with black shorts; and she even humored her mother by eating her breakfast that tasted vaguely like Ritalin.

"Frannie, I told you not to call me that. I go by _Quinn_ now…_Lucy_ is my past…" The head Cheerio replied in a clipped tone while strategically maneuvering the vehicle into a steady lane of traffic. She opted taking the long way to school since Coach Sylvester was out for the remainder of the week, exercising her civil duties in jury service stating: _"someone has to get these lowlife crooks of the streets, unfortunately the state is run by a bunch of ninnies who make killing people with your bare hands a criminal offense." _The tightly wound cheerleading coach had left her in charged, growling that the Cheerios better be able to do _front-hand springs upside down_ when she returned.

"Can _bitch_ be added to the list as well?" The blonde leveled a playful glare at Quinn's trademark annoyance then leaned over to rest her head on her sister's shoulder. "I can't help it…you may be different in appearance, but to me you're still _Lucy_." The sedative canter of the drive lulled her into a calming frame of mind (maybe her medication as well) and she closed her eyes against the sunlight peeking through the clouds ahead.

Quinn loved this Francine, she mused quietly as she cast a quick, subtle glance down at her with a small smile outlining her lips. "I _am_ the head bitch in charge…someone has to keep the losers of McKinley in line."

Francine straightened in the seat, her face devoid of any emotion and for a brief moment Quinn marveled at her sister's ability to go from calm to serious in one breath. "Lay off Rachel."

The blonde slammed her foot on the brake to avoid colliding with the bumper of a stalled car in front of them. "_Shit!"_ They were thrown forward, the hasty resistance of their seatbelts saving them from flying through the windshield and then slammed back against their seats when the car lurched to an abrupt halt.

"What the hell, _Quinn_! Because I want you to give Rachel a break, you try and kill us?"

"I didn't _mean_ to, Francine! Why do you always pick RuPaul over me? What makes that-that…_thing_ so special, huh?" Exhaling sharply, Quinn made a sharp right turn then pulled into the 7/11 parking lot just a block away from the school. Her sister's predominant betrayal became more distinct with encounter with Rachel or when the diva's name was mentioned. "Why was _she_ the last person you spoke to before you tried to _kill yourself_?"

There was a pregnant pause before neither of them spoke, tension thick between the two sisters. The youngest blonde unclipped her seatbelt before answering just above a whisper,

"She listened…something you, mom and dad _never_ did," Francine rubbed at her chest, a habit she developed during her time in the psychiatric hospital in California. It helped when her anxiety was rising and she refused medication. Dr. Lopez had diagnosed her earlier with Borderline Personality Disorder and Generalized Anxiety Disorder when the episodes first occurred and her father made it seem like the doctor gave her the death sentence. "It's like…when you went through your transformation…you forgot I was _hurting._ Like I took the back seat along with _Lucy_…and Rachel?" She laughed hollowly, pushing up her sleeves to look down the old lightened scars on her wrists. "She may be all these things you popular kids say about her: a loser, big-mouthed, opinionated. But she's a fucking good listener and an even better friend. So _fuck you_ _Lucy Caboosey_ for being so _full of yourself_ and _jealous_ of someone who _saved my life!_"

Quinn had turned away as she felt the familiar weight of an unseen hand on her heart whenever that torturous nickname was uttered just as Francine ripped open the door and ran out of the parking lot. She cupped a hand over her mouth to swallow the sob that climbed up her throat and blinked back the hot tears threatening to fall. Her mind seemed to concentrate on that unequivocal misery that _name_ brought forth and stripped her pride clean. No, she couldn't fall apart. Not at the peak of her popularity and definitely not because her sister and Rachel Berry knew how to have her flying off her hinges.

She pulled her car into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot in the direction of McKinley High.

* * *

Rachel knew the moment she stepped out of Principal Figgins office, chaos lay ahead. The long corridor housing the sophomore lockers was filled to its brim with curious and astonished students as Sandy Ryerson was escorted out of the choir room by Lima Police in handcuffs. Hank Saunders, alongside his parents, spared the songbird a withering glance as they ushered him out the parking lot doors in obvious embarrassment. That vile, sabotaging man had it coming, refusing to give her the lead in _Cabaret_. She saw an opportunity to show off her superb acting skills…and maybe to seek revenge on the now ex-choir director.

She smirked quietly, taking three short steps before the air was knocked from her lungs. A pool of grape-flavored, iced slushy gathered at her feet as it dribbled down her face and slid down the collar of her owl sweater. The laughter sounded, loud and booming like thunder rumbling in her ears and she paused to wipe some of the beverage from her eyes to get a clear view of her assailant today. However, her attempt was futile when she was pushed into a group of awaiting hands, catching a quick glimpse of red skirts. _Of course._

"Unhand me this instant!" Rachel shrieked as she was half dragged, half carried to the closet girl's restroom; her books lay scattered and forgotten on the floor during the abduction. Her tiny arms continued flailed in her wake then someone grunted and pinned them to her sides. "My Daddy is a lawyer and this classifies as an assault ca-_oof_!"

"Oh can it, Dwarf!"

The stickiness her outfit became more unbearable each second that passed and Rachel was almost certain Quinn Fabray-in all her popular glory-heard the audible gulp in her throat. The girl's restroom as empty and hushed once she was delivered to the Cheerio captain and the diva shivered against the icy derision of the blonde's gaze. "Good afternoon-"

"Shut up."

Rachel shrank back but then tried an entirely different approach. Tentatively and making sure to keep a clear eye trained on the head cheerleader, she made her way to the paper towel dispenser, grabbed a few squares then headed over to the basin. "If I may ask, what have I done to anger you to such a degree?" She turned on the tap slowly then dampened the paper towels before wiping off the access frozen drink from her face and neck.

Quinn eyes traced her movements. It was more intimate than a kiss, more binding than sex. She had always been drawn to the length of Rachel Berry's eyelashes and it wasn't the first time she counted each one as the brunette began washing the slushy from her hair.

A hundred and fifty-two. She lost a couple.

"Um, Quinn?"

She blinked and Rachel was only a hair's breath away. "_Ugh!_ Personal space, Treasure Trail! I _don't_ swing that way!" Quinn shoved the diva back half a step then straightened her Cheerio's uniform, her HBIC sneer in place. "You need to stay away from-"

"Why were you crying, Quinn? I mean…your eyes are a little red-rimmed."

"That's none of your business, Stubbles!"

"One of my many attributes is that I'm a good listener, so please feel free to-Q-Quinn?"

The cheerleader's shoulders shook. "Was I the reason, Rachel?" She whispered meekly that Rachel almost missed it. The tears slid unchecked down her cheeks as she took a menacing step forward then fisted the front of the Jewish girl's sweater. "Did Francine…did she try to kill herself because of _me_? Was it my fault? Answer me, Rachel! You're the last person she spoke to before-and-and you showed up at my house trying to warn us! C'mon, spit it out already!" The blonde shook the small girl in her grasp, her breath hitching passed her lips while more tears ran down her face. "Please, please, _please_ tell me I didn't cause my little sister to be this way!"

For once in her life, Rachel was rendered speechless. She'd never witness _this_ Quinn before, so vulnerable and coming undone in front her out of all people. Her fingers lightly pried the blonde's grip from her sweater then pulled her close and held her tightly. In any other circumstance, the cheerleader would have surely beaten her up for even standing too close to her, but instead her own arms came around her small frame and sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay Quinn, you're okay. Let it out." Rachel stroked her hair then hummed an unrecognizable tune to calm her.

"_I don't know if I am…"_

* * *

**Thank you to those who review, favourited and followed this fanfic. I know a lot of you are confused by a lot of this so hopefully this chapter helps clarify. I was trying to keep you all in the dark for much longer but I have to get this story going, yeah? So there was a lot of background info and Faberry's first real interaction. Also Francine's diagnosis is based off my own struggle with mental illness. I mean write what you know, right? **

**Thank you again and please all of you who have fav'd or follow'd, leave me a review.**


	4. Break Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee franchise or any of the characters from it. I, do however own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

Rated: T for language and content in later chapters.

* * *

"_Amelia?"_

"_No."_

"_Dianna?"_

"_That sounds old."_

"_Candy?"_

"_I didn't know I became a prostitute in the last 6 months…try again, Frannie."_

"_Ugh! Lucy, this is ridiculous! What's wrong with your name? I like it…I mean shit, Grandma did-"_

"_That's it!"_

"…_you wanna be called 'Grandma'?"_

"_No you moron! 'Quinn' my middle name, remember? I'm going to be 'Quinn Lucy Fabray'. It's elegant, mature and fits my new image perfectly. What do you think?"_

"_I think I want a sandwich…oh! I'll call Rach, she makes a mean avocado and-"_

"_Daddy told you not to go over there anymore. What those men are doing is a sin and downright blasphemous."_

"_Wow…I'm missing Lucy already. When you find her, make sure to ask if she found the 'fuck' I forgot to give. I'll be home before dark…or never…who knows these days."_

"_That's not funny, Francine. I hope you have fun at whatever fag parade they're hosting tonight. Don't come crying to me when Daddy finally disowns you."_

"…_I can't believe you just said that. You become more and more like Dad every day and no, that wasn't compliment. Have fun playing make-believe, 'Quinn'. Remember, God don't like ugly."_

Emotions were a fickle matter when it came to Quinn. Even as her knees buckled and Rachel Berry sank to the floor, holding her trembling form tightly against her own, it felt too surreal. But she welcomed it because she didn't want to feel vulnerable alone or the magnitude of her shame coiling within her belly. Rachel was warm despite the stickiness of her skin and her hair smelled of strawberry shampoo, the blonde breathed in deep.

"Quinn…did you just _ahem_ smell me?" The diva was breathless, her cheeks a pinkish hue as she pulled away slightly to gauge the cheerleader's reaction.

Whatever spell the songbird had casted over the Cheerio was broken instantly by the timid question. Quinn leaped away from her as if she were burned and angrily swiped the moisture from her eyes. "Of course not, Troll! Like I would ever subject myself to that type of torture!" She glared at the tiny brunette for a terse moment as she righted her crooked ponytail then glanced down and noticed the purple splotches on the front of her cheerleading uniform. "…_my uniform_…"

Rachel's eyes went abnormally wide and began sputtering when she met Quinn's thunderous expression. "I'm so sorr-"

"_Look at what you did, you idiot! How am I supposed to walk around school looking like Barney threw up on me?!"_

"Here, just let me-"Rachel sprang forward to press the unused paper towels in her hand against Quinn's chest only to have her hand swatted away by the blonde.

"In your dreams, Berry!"

"I was just trying to help!"

The Cheerio captain scoffed at her while rising to her feet. She didn't need Rachel feeling her hammering heart or the fact being that close to the Jewish girl had her reeling. Her hazel eyes met her reflection in the bathroom mirror, desperately trying to come up with a believable story regarding her appearance. She couldn't exactly tell her squad or boyfriend that she was acting all cozy with Rachel Berry in the girl's bathroom. She might as well just slushie herself and call it a day.

"I ask myself the same question you know," Rachel murmured suddenly. Quinn watched her wring her hands together in her lap through the mirror. The brunette's head lifted and the blonde was taken aback by the tears shining in her eyes. "I often wonder if I was at fault as well…Francine trying to commit suicide…using her popularity for my own beneficial needs. I was friends with Quinn Fabray's little sister and thought I was invincible. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be slushied again…"

Quinn leaned against the basin, folding her arms underneath her breasts and chuckled softly. "She vowed to change the way popular kids viewed you and wanted to prove to me that being a friend with a loser wasn't social suicide." She winced at that word as it sounded harsh within her ears.

The diva sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with the crumpled paper towel still in her hand. "It's funny how things change. Now she can't stand the sight of me and you want me to stay far away from her."

"I don't want my sister to die, Rachel!" Quinn blurted out, fisting her hands on top of the basin. "My parents may not say it out loud, but I know they blame me for what Francine-"

"She doesn't."

"But h-how-"

Rachel rose to her feet and stood at the mirror next to the cheerleader's. Her clothes may be sticking to her in very uncomfortable places, but she made a promise to Francine that night and she for one did not break promises. "We spoke that night, remember? If things had gone accordingly, she wanted you to know that you were never to blame. She blamed your parents, this school and even Jake. But never _you_."

"My parents blamed you and your fathers!"

The songbird shrugged then turned to the mirror to inspect her face. Other than her skin holding a purplish tinge, she managed to wipe away most of the grape-slushie. "We welcomed Francine into our home when her own was too much to bear. We offered her compassion and understanding," She regarded Quinn then, her expression soft. "We loved, no, _love_ her. She just wanted the same from your parents. _Genuinely._"

"You don't know anything about my parents!"

"And you don't know a thing about mine! You and everyone else in this town judge my fathers based on their sexual orientation! They are good people, Quinn. People you would want in your corner." Rachel didn't understand her need for Quinn Fabray's approval. She was amenably blaming her fathers for her sister's decision instead of shouldering her own guilt. She was being defensive, and the diva couldn't remember a time where she wasn't.

"You know what? Just forget this ever happened, Berry," Quinn leaned in close until she could see the freckle near her nose. "I mean it Manhands. You breathe one word of our little…_thing_ and I will end you, _capiche_?"

Rachel was about to respond, but Quinn had already stalked out of the girl's bathroom, stained and all.

* * *

"Excuse me, Francine Fabray? I'd like to get a quote for my blog."

The blonde in question had been fiddling with her knee brace when Jacob Ben-Israel approached the lone table where she sat in the cafeteria. The doctors informed her it had been the way she landed in the bathtub when she fainted from blood loss. They stuck her on an assortment of iron pills to replenish her blood count and operated on her knee three times since it wasn't a clean break. It was one of the many consequences she had to face in her everyday life. Francine marked the page in her sci-fi novel and raised the infamous Fabray eyebrow in question. The sweaty, bumbling boy had a way of grating her nerves and she prayed Jake would hurry back with their lunches.

The Jewish boy faltered at her unblinking gaze but cleared his throat to regain his composure. "Are you aware that you are now being called-"He shoved his fuzzy blue microphone under her nose, "_a tragedy of the century_. What are your thoughts on your-_oof!_"

Noah Puckerman threw a heavy arm around Jew-Fro with a menacing smile. "Jew-Fro, just the man I was lookin' for,"

Jacob gulped audibly and squirmed within the burly football player's grasp which only tightened to much of his discomfort. Francine Fabray's case study was tragic, an epidemic and the kind of story he needed to release to the public in order to be taken as a serious journalist. But the ruthless football player had other things in mind.

"You seemed to have missed your twelve o'clock appointment at the dumpster and its now-" Puck checked his wristwatch and let out an exaggerated gasp, "Twelve-o-three. _Tsk, tsk, tsk_ you know I'm a very busy man and don't like to be kept waiting. _Sooo…_my friends here, will escort you." He shoved the trembling ginger into Azimio and Karofsky's bulky hands and they dragged him kicking and screaming out of the cafeteria.

Francine brushed some hair away from her face and watched as Puck swung the chair around and stacked his arms on top of the back as he took a seat.

"You cool?"

"Peachy."

Puck scratched the base of his mohawk. This was fucking harder than he thought. How the hell do you talk to a girl who tried to off herself? Especially the sister of the girl you're in love with, moreover your best friend's girlfriend of four months. "Your sister didn't call me back last night."

Francine toyed with the small silver cross around her neck and tilted her head. At the Cheerio's table where polished brass stanchions with red velvet ropes section them off from the unpopular, Quinn sat looking moody as ever. "She was talking to your best friend majority of the night," She spotted Jake across the cafe carrying two large paper bags with grease stains at the bottom and…Rachel Berry trailing behind him. She could see her mouth moving rapidly, probably lecturing his eating habits since he danced and played for McKinley's basketball team.

"Look, Frankie. Your sister and I are friends…_just friends_. Besides, I knew you guys way before Finn so give me a break…I just wanna know how my _friend_ is doing, alright? You kinda put everyone through hell last year." And this was his attempt at being sincere. He never said he was a fucking pro at feelings, he was a fucking badass. "Glad you're stickin' shit out this time."

Rachel had stumbled in her haste when Quinn casually stuck out her foot before she passed and Francine glared over at her older sister who glared right back. "We'll see, Puck." She mumbled, nodding to some Cheerios who passed by the table then rolled her eyes when the football player leered at their behinds.

"Duty calls, Fabray Jr. Tell big sis I'll sext her later." Puck winked wolfishly then rose. "Take care of your girl, baby bro." He slapped Jake's back when he reached the table and scoffed at Rachel as he past.

"Your chilli cheese fries, milady." Her boyfriend tipped his imaginary hat and set the stained paper bag in front of her before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. The tips of her ears burned while Jake sat beside her and dug into his own fries, simply slathered in ketchup.

Rachel sat awkwardly at the end of the table as she pulled out the chick pea salad she made this morning. She smoothed a napkin over her fresh pleated skirt, being very thankful for her ability to prepare for worst case scenarios. In the days leading up to the beginning of her sophomore year, she found herself hiding her old emergency slushie kit deep within her locker when she and most Lima, Ohio's townsfolk began noticing Francine's absence.

"_Someone_ snitched on Sandy Ryerson," Jake popped a fry into his mouth then winked over at Rachel looking much like his older brother and the tiny brunette huffed towards him. "The guy was gettin' all touchy-feely with Saunders…provided by an _anonymous tip_ of course."

"Jacob-"

"Didn't know you had it in you, Berry."

Rachel's astonished eyes met the blonde's cool, appraising gaze and she felt her cheeks burn with the attention. From first glance, Francine had put on some weight, no doubt from the medication she was currently on but regardless it suited her. She looked healthy, fuller and clearly had no qualms about the greasy, processed food she was now putting into her body. She played with the bundled string of pearls that lay against her neck and offered her a mega-watt smile. "Why thank you, Francine! Personally, I believe it was for the greater good of this school as Sandy Ryerson was setting a terrible example-"

"I was being sarcastic." Quinn had looked over at their table for the umpteenth time and Francine was getting beyond agitated. She shoved the last forkful of chilly fries into her mouth and snorted at Rachel's scandalous expression. "I'm joking, Rach. Sandy was a creeper, so kudos to you."

"O-oh…then I accept your _kudos_! I just wonder who's going to direct Glee club now that he's incarcerated. Oh! You two should audition! Jake, you have a very distant quality about your singing voice. Not a strong enough male lead who can keep up with me vocally of course but you are adequate! And Francine, I've heard you sing before, occasionally sharp, nevertheless you have what they call _soul_." Rachel nodded cheerfully before polishing off the rest of her chickpea salad.

With a brief look shared between the couple, Francine scratching the bridge of her nose and Jake nodding in understanding. He turned to Rachel with a quick, sharp, "Nope." And the diva stomped her foot like a petulant child.

"And why not? I assure you both that Glee Club is-"

"Lame?"

"No-"

"I hate singing. I only sang that one time because I wanted your Dad's last piece of pie."

Jake laughed, slinging an arm around his girlfriend and pressed a sloppy kiss at the corner of her mouth. Rachel was still not impressed. "Listen, Rach. Singing is…well, _your_ thing. Just like being a _stud_ is mine and Francine _worshipping my sexy bod _is hers."

"Try again, _Fabio_ or your_ hand_ will be my replacement."

He ignored her and continued, "_Anyways_ like I said, Glee Club was made for you, Rachel. You wanna be a Broadway star-"

"_The_ Broadway star."

"…_yeah_…so here's your chance to shine. Frankie and I will be cheering you on from the sidelines."

"Translation: _wayyyyy_ in the back row."

* * *

"_You're so beautiful, Quinn…" she breathed against her inner thighs as she brushed a kiss across each one. "So perfect…"_

Beyond the dreamscape, Quinn gripped the bedding tangled around her body and moaned.

"_You remind me of my little porcelain doll I had as a child. She looked so…angelic. Is that what you are, an angel Quinn?" Her fingers stroked the taut curve of her stomach as she found her most intimate spot. "You smell divine…"_

"_Please."_ Her and her dream-self uttered at the same moment while her hips rose off the mattress to pull her deeper.

"_Say it again, love. Tell me what you want."_

"_Please, Rachel. Please, I-I need you."_ _And Quinn's body tremble when the brunette captured her lower lips between her own while the blood in her veins rushed to her ears._

Darkness inhabited her surroundings when she finally awoke. Still immersed in the sensual dream, she kept her eyes closed, seeking to prolong the wonderful sensations thrumming through her. She could still feel the weight of Rachel's body over hers, her mouth slanted over her own, and her deep thrusts that brought her to the peak of pleasure. She sighed, melting into the soft mattress, riding the last vestiges of the incredible orgasm.

Her eyes abruptly snapped open and she shot upward, a thin veil of sweat layering her skin. She glanced to the alarm clock nearly apprehensive to look. The malevolent red numbers glared back at her. Groaning, she dropped her head forward and clutched it with both hands. This couldn't be happening. She did not just have a…_wet dream_ about Rachel Berry!

Feeling exhausted, Quinn fell back against the many pillows around her headboard and glowered at the ceiling, brooding to herself quietly. This was a sin and God must be putting her through some kind of test to prove her faith; which was unbreakable, she might add. But her troubled body failed to receive the memo as it tingled waywardly for immediate action.

She kicked away the mounds of blankets and rubbed her thighs together to appease the ache. _Nothing._

Quinn looked to the picture of Jesus on her wall and whispered, "Forgive me, for I have sinned. I'm having…_inappropriate_ thoughts about Rachel Berry and I…want it to stop. I love Finn, the _boy _I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. So please help me not think about that _thing_ anymore…high blood pressure runs in my family-"

"_Quinn, it's three-thirty in the morning! God doesn't wanna know how repressed you are!" _Her sister banged on the wall adjacent her room and she was glad they were on the third floor opposed to her parents' room on the second. Her father would have a field day if he heard this conversation.

"Shut up, Frannie!"

"_Goodnight to you too, Lucy!"_

Sleep did not claim Quinn as quickly as she hoped.

* * *

**This is a long one. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**And to the anonymous reviewer heh who told me my story wasn't worth any reviews: there's a reason why you're anonymous because you don't have to balls to use you're actually penname…well if you have one that is. I'm still here writing.**

**Thank to my reviewers and those who favourited and followed this story, it means a lot.**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility!**


	5. Decode

Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee franchise or any of the characters from it. I, do however own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

Warning: mentions of drug and alcohol usage in this chapter.

* * *

"…and then I said: _"There's nothing ironic about show choir!"_ and stormed out in musical protest! Even that closet case, Sandy Ryerson had more sensible judgement than that-Francine? Are you even _listening_ to me?"

On a Saturday afternoon, the hot fingers of light stretched from the sun and beamed down onto their backs, dusting the concrete with tiny crystals. Nana Connie's old, rickety house sat on the end lane of Birch Hill Road, the only home on her street with unfinished porch steps. The Berry's and the Puckerman's were more connected than any of the school kids realized. They attended Temple every Friday night and Saturday morning, and even held hands while they worshipped. Rachel didn't know which was more humorous, Noah Puckerman clean and shaven or the many times his mother reprimanded him for texting in the synagogue. The way he treated her at school: the slushie facials, the lewd comments towards her love of short skirts and teasing the male population of McKinley, she deemed him keeping up appearances when really he had more depth than his self-proclaimed _sex shark_ image.

The brunette shifted on the milk crate in the garage the best she could without toppling over and watched Francine shove another brownie in her mouth from the several on the plate in front of her. The diva wrinkled her nose and the blonde offered her a chocolate-stained lopsided grin. "'Course, babe! Four aces, read 'em and weep, ladies!" Francine exclaimed and threw down her cards in the center of all of them. "Say you fold, Rachel!"

"I'm out." Mike Chang muttered, throwing his own cards in the pile and stretched his gangly limbs, then turned to Rachel for a moment, "And you said the Spanish teacher runs it now?"

"Mr. Schuester, yes-even though he has no musical direction whatsoever! Oh! Um…_royal flush_?" Rachel daintily placed her winning hand in the center and they all gawked in disbelief.

_"Damn…"_ Matt Rutherford appeared impressed with the Jewish girl's poker-playing abilities, having already won three games prior. "You got some skills, girl."

"Thank you, Matthew. Poker is one of my fathers and I's many past-"

_"Buuulllshit!"_ Francine glowered at the songbird with hooded, bloodshot eyes and pointed a shaky finger at her. "You're hiding cards, you little cheat! I'm doing a full body search, now _strip_, Berry!"

Rachel looked scandalized. "I most certainly will not, Francine Fabray! I'm a _very_ honest person-"

_"Sandy Ryerson."_ Jake coughed into his shoulder and smirked at Rachel when she caught on and let out huff.

"A mere rumor in the metaphorical rumor mill," Rachel dismissed with a quick wave of her hand and Mike and Matt snickered on either side of her. She paused then noticed the blonde was still glaring at her as she gathered all the playing card into a neat pile. "Francine, there's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition. It's apparent that I possess a far more superior Poker IQ than yourself and you should take comfort in the fact that you could learn a thing or two from-hey!" She yelped when the Joker card hit her nose and the others laughed. But it wasn't the usual laughter she received at her expense. It was the kind that lightened her heart and made her feel…well good and she couldn't help but laugh alongside of them.

The screen door at the side of the garage swung open and Puck stepped out with a can of beer in his hand. "Mike, Matt, what the hell are you guys doing? The dweeb patrol are out here for a reason and-Frankie how many of those things did you eat?" He rolled his eyes when she looked up from the brownies to her struggling fingers trying to accumulate an exact total. "You know Nana Connie put her weed in those to calm your crazy ass down, right?"

"Nana Connie would do no such thing, Noah! I'm appalled at that accusation-"

Puck groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Better yet give one to Berry, she's talking again." He ignored her when she crossed her arms and huffed again. "Mike, Matt, move your asses! Finn's gonna be here in five with Halo." The football player was about to go inside when a thought struck him. "One of you grab the plate before Frankie goes all batshit crazy like the last time."

"Finn's coming?" Rachel sounded unusually quiet, her hands now fidgeting in her lap as streaks of scarlet highlighted her cheeks.

"Yeah, I think Quinn too. That'll be _fun_, huh Berry?"

Francine whined as Matt stood with the plate of brownies and followed Mike and Puck inside. She glanced at Rachel's sullen expression and shook her head. Nobody seemed to know boundaries anymore: Rachel wanting Finn and Puck longing after his best friend's girlfriend. She was no saint herself, taking back the boy who'd broken her heart before and made the outcome the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Yeah, Rach," Jake grinned goofily, having a few of Nana Connie's brownies himself. "We've never had a female smack down here before. Think you and Quinn could make that happen?" The blonde nestled between the v of his thighs socked his shoulder and Rachel flicked the Joker card at him which he caught.

"You're insufferable."

"I'm awe-"

"Shit, fuck, _bitch_! Quinn's here." Francine yanked Jake's pair of dark sunglasses from the front of his shirt and shoved them onto her face when Finn's truck pulled into the driveway. "I don't wanna deal with her bitching about my bad habits and how disappointed Jesus and the angels will be." She paused to wipe the brownie crumbs from her face with the sleeve of her crewneck. "I mean, I see her sneaking wine coolers from my mother's liquor cabinet all the…" She whipped her head around to the dark haired pair and whispered hastily before either of them could speak, "_Shut up! _You weren't supposed to know that! Just-just-my sister is crazier than me once you get her started, okay? Did-she-did she just get out of the car?"

"Relax, Frankie…Frankie?"

By the time Finn and Quinn walked into the garage, Francine had dashed inside, leaving more questions than answers.

"What had Francine in such-oh…Berry, _you're _here." The blonde was wearing a floral baby doll dress and a simple black cardigan thrown over. Rachel met her fiery, hazel gaze and tilted her chin slightly.

"Hey, Rach. Sup, Jake? What are you guys doing out here?" Finn shifted the Xbox game from underneath his arm and smiled down crookedly at the pair. The songbird swooned and unconsciously smoothed down her hair before perking up.

"Good afternoon, Finn! We just finished a rousing game of Poker, I won three times of course since-"

"That's nice, Berry." Quinn cut in quickly and wrapped her arms around Finn's. "Let's go inside. The boys are probably waiting for us. Puckerman." She nodded to the boy and dragged her boyfriend inside the house while he protested.

Jake sighed as he gathered the deck of cards into his hand and stood. "Don't let her get to you, Rach."

Rachel harrumphed and smoothed the back of her gray-plaid skirt. "Please, Jacob. Quinn Fabray is not even a _blimp_ on my radar. Let's go mingle."

* * *

"Oh _come on_, Finn! You were right there! Shoot your damn gun!"

"I'm out of ammo!"

"Then go find some, _genius_!"

Quinn's body was jarred for the second time by her boyfriend's unyielding movements and she felt the last thread of her patience wearing thin. The couch was made only to fit three people and unfortunately she sat sandwiched between Finn and Rachel. The singer looked almost too eager to sit beside the captain of the football team, so she asked (actually demanded) Finn to switch seats with her and internally dared the diva to make as much as a peep. The corners of her mouth curved slightly when the songbird sighed deeply, crossing then uncrossing her arms.

She was finally getting under her skin because let's face it; Berry had the strongest sense of confidence she'd ever witnessed. Everything she threw at the little midget, she came back with a force that could not compare to any firepower. The pornographic pictures she drew on the washroom stalls, the slushies, and the offensive comments on her Myspace videos, she almost…_envied_ her strength.

"Boys and their toys, huh Berry?" Quinn delicately reached up to brush some hair behind her ear and from her peripherals, Rachel turned to her with wide, questioning doe-brown eyes. The brunette dressed conservatively in black penny loafers paired with black knee-high socks, a simple jeans skirt and a yellow star-printed short-sleeved button-up. In a bold movement, the divas had left two buttons undone, and sweat like tiny jewels adorned her collar bone and slipped down the valley between her breasts.

"Yes," The singer slowly crossed her arms over her chest and Quinn's heart hammered against her ribcage. Did Rachel really just catch her _checking her out_? "I agree. Leaving us girls to find our own source of entertainment." The diva looked down at her lap, a faint blush staining her cheeks and the blonde set her jaw in a hard, thin line.

_Oh god! _The head Cheerio quickly jumped to her feet. "I'm getting a coke. Finn, do you want one?"

The boy barely glanced up from the TV and offered a quick, "Yeah."

Quinn rolled her eyes and was about to turn away from him when Rachel shot to her feet also with a dazzling smile. "I almost forgot, I brought chips and guacamole dip!"

"None of that vegan or organic shit." Puck grunted from his reclined arm-chair, knocking back the rest of his beer, crushing the can and tossing it aside.

Rachel glowered at the mohawked boy while Quinn wrinkled her nose from her side. "Noah Puckerman, you are a _pig_! And for your information, you Neanderthal, this time I had used your accursed animal by-products but since you're not only insensitive but downright ungrateful you can starve!" The diva stormed past Quinn towards the kitchen with her nose held high into the air.

"_Crazy ass girl_." Puck muttered under his breath before shouting at Finn for missing his target yet again.

Quinn rolled her eyes after Rachel and headed to the kitchen. Her sister-wearing sunglasses-was sitting on the counter with Jake standing between her thighs feeding her chocolate ice-cream from the tub she was holding. Near them, the diva had retrieved a Coke from the refrigerator, setting it on a TV tray along with two bowls of guacamole and chips. She sighed happily and hugged her clasped hands to her chest after putting on the finishing touches.

The head Cheerio clenched her fists by her sides, glaring holes into the back of the Jewish girl's skull. "What do you think you're _doing_, Troll?"

"See, what did I say earlier? Crazy town."

"Stay out of this, Frannie-and a little dark for sunglasses, don't you think?"

"_I wear my sunglasses at nigh-"_

Rachel turned to the cheerleader with the TV tray in her hands, her expression any but remorseful. "I'm simply making things easier for you, Quinn. As you saw earlier, I was already heading to the kitchen and seeing as Finn was thirsty I thought I might as well bring him the beverage he requested. And besides, this is _my_ grandmother's house and you and everyone else are guest in this home and I-"

"Berry, I know what you're doing! You already got Finn to join that loser Glee club of yours, but don't think _my boyfriend_ is going to fall at your feet because you want to play the little, obedient housewife you bi-"

"My goodness, what's the hubbub?" A heavy set, elderly lady limped into the kitchen through the back door, her cane helping to support her weight. Her long dark, brown hair heavily streaked with gray was swept away from her face and held back with amber combs. She rested on the stool by the island and her dark gaze raked each of their faces. "What? Cat's got your tongues? Someone tell me what's going on."

Rachel frowned. Quinn's complete one-eighty should be something she's normally used to, but somehow it managed to take her by surprise. That moment on the couch, being so close to the blonde and the fragrance of her perfume forever imprinted in her mind. She smelled so…_pure_, like the faint mixture of a waterfall and vanilla. And Quinn…her eyes bore into her almost…_appreciably_. There were so many sides to Quinn Fabray, sides that intrigued her and sides that made her question herself.

"It's nothing, Nana," The brunette muttered, keeping her gaze trained on the blonde's face. "Quinn and I just have _very_ different opinions on certain worldly issues, that's all."

The boys thundered into the kitchen, helping themselves to the platter of chips and guacamole dip. Puck walked over and plucked the TV tray from the diva's hands, offering a short 'Thanks, Berry.' and sauntered back into the living room along with the other football players.

Nana Connie didn't look the least bit convinced but dropped the subject anyway. "All right, _Bubbelah_. Oh! Would you mind going to the supermarket and picking up a few things for me?"

"Sure, Nana."

"Ditto, we need more ice-cream!"

"Lovely. Quinn, dear? Will you be joining this little shin ding?"

Quinn looked down at her folded hands in front of her as twin spots of color appeared on her cheeks. "Uh…no thank you, ma'am. I think I should stay here with my boyfriend-"

"Nonsense!" The grandmother slipped from the stool, handing her the car keys and gently guided her towards the door while ignoring her protesting. "The boys will probably be in the same spot when you get back. It's such a nice day outside! Go get some fresh air." She fished out the grocery list from her front pocket and handed it to Rachel. "You all be careful now, you hear me? I don't wanna see any of your faces on the six o'clock news."

* * *

Rachel was more than grateful when the automatic doors to Rays Supermarket _swooshed_ open and the quartet stepped inside. The car ride here was exhausting in itself as she had the liberty of riding in the passenger side next to Quinn. Francine refused sitting next to her sister and was buckled in the back seat faster than anyone could blink, and Jake ignored her when she pleaded with him. The tension was so thick between them that Rachel had to roll down the window because she felt as if she were suffocating. She was lucky the distance from Nana Connie's house to the supermarket had been a short twenty minute car ride as she surely thought her death would come quicker than she'd imagine.

So maybe Quinn was right. She was trying to impress Finn and have him falling madly in love with her. She couldn't deny their musical chemistry or the probability of them getting together being very high in her books and of course, there was _destiny_.

"Alright, Berry I don't have all day. I can't stand to be seen in public with you for much longer. What does your grandmother need?" Quinn shifted her weight to her other leg with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Rachel flinched and glanced at the little post-it note in her hand while Jake pushed a giggling Francine towards the frozen aisle in a shopper cart. Quinn's eyes were beginning to hurt from being rolled so many times today. "Primary things like: eggs, bread-whole wheat obviously, milk and butter, ban-"

The blonde groaned in frustration, "Alright, Treasure Trail, I get it." Her hands shot up in front of her to stop the diva's rambling before it started. "Just go get the bread or something and I'll get the milk, eggs and butter since you Vegan people get freaked out by animal products."

The songbird's gaze softened because no one other than Francine would remember such a thing. Her dad once tried coaxing her to eat bacon for heaven's sake and ended in a very thorough PowerPoint presentation about brutal actions of an evil system in slaughter houses. It's safe to say her father never made _that_ mistake again. But Quinn…Quinn actually took the time to consider the delicateness of her lifestyle. "I wouldn't say '_freaked out'_. We simply believe-"

"Don't care, Berry. Now, run along." _Freakin' Berry and her big brown eyes…_

_So much for that theory. _Rachel sized the cheerleader up and down before turning away with an imprudent flounce of her tresses and stomping over to the bakery. Quinn smirked, grabbing an empty basket and heading to the dairy section. When she turned the corner, the Cheerio had smacked right into someone.

"Ugh, watch it _put_-well if isn't my almighty captain, Quinn Fabray. Whatcha doing here around us normal folk?" Santana looked around for anyone watching her and when she found nobody's apprehensive gaze, she shoved a pack of Juicy Fruit gum down her bra.

Quinn faltered for a moment then shook her head. "Unlike you, kleptomaniac, I'm shopping for Nana Connie."

"Good 'ol, Connie!" The Latina slung an arm around her supposed best friend and grinned mischievously as they neared the egg cooler. "Speaking of which, me and Britts saw baby sis with her boy toy down the snack aisle looking totally baked like a Betty Crocker birthday cake. What _is_ little Puckerman teaching her, huh?"

Quinn roughly shrugged the offending arm off her shoulders and glared at her co-captain. "My sister would _never_ do such a thing, Satan." She grabbed a carton of extra-large eggs and placed them into her basket.

"Listen, cap, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent…I know what _stupid fucking high_ looks like and Frankie and Puck Jr. are sailing on fluffy white clouds as we speak."

"I'm not listening to this."

"Quinn, I have the bread, bananas and an assortment of dietary needs-"

Santana crossed her arms, genuinely surprised when Rachel rounded the corner with her own basket in hand. "Well, well, well what _do_ we have here? You never told me you were slumming it, Q."

Rachel held her chin up proudly. "Good afternoon, Santana. Shopping?"

The Latina shrugged, still smirking at a rigid Quinn. "Britts wants her Flintstones chewable vitamins. But here's an even better question," She gestured a slim finger between the pair. "What's the two of you doing here _together_?"

"_In coming!"_ Jake while riding on the back of the shopping cart, filled with Francine, Brittany and three different cartons of ice-cream, he expertly stopped inches away from trio.

Santana chuckled whilst Rachel and Quinn looked perturbed. "Looks like the whole family is here."

The leggy blonde swiftly maneuvered herself out of the shopping cart and rattled the bottle of Flintstones vitamins at the Latina with childish excitement. "Look, San! They have one with all Pebbles! Oh, hi Quinn, hi Rachel what's-her-face!"

"Brittany for the last time, my name is-"

"Brittany can call you whatever she wants, Yentle."

"I'm just-"

"-shutting up now, yes I know."

"_It's about to be a what? A girl fight!"_

Quinn whipped around to glare at her sister bouncing in the cart. The sunglasses she was wearing slipped down to the bridge of her nose and that's when the cheerleader noticed her red-rimmed eyes. "Are you high Francine?" The others paused to watched the scene between the two sisters unfold. Santana's grin stretched from ear to ear and nudged Rachel with her elbow who looked absolutely petrified. "Is that what you're doing now, Puckerman? Getting my sister hooked on drugs? I should have _known_ the apple doesn't fall far from-"

"Don't." Francine handed off the sunglasses to Jake then climbed out of the shopping cart to regard her older sister solemnly. "Just don't, _Quinn_." She had the intention of walking away from Quinn's judgement gaze because she didn't need to feel inferior to her but the Cheerio captain gripped her arm and spun her around again.

"Quinn, wait-"

"Stay out of this, Manhands! Francine is a big girl who should take responsibilities for her actions."

Jake stepped forward with his hands held up in surrender. "Look, it was a few of Nana Connie's brownies-"

"She gave my sister illegal marijuana brownies?"

"Medically prescribed, actually."

"Not prescribed to her, you idiot!"

Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes and walked over to loosen the blonde's grip from Francine's arm. "Alright, alright. Hey, there's nothing wrong with Nana Connie's famous hash brownies. I'm not afraid to admit this but I'm a little buzzed myself right now."

Brittany cupped a hand over her mouth, leaned over to Rachel and Jake before whispering conspiratorially, "Santana drinks a half a bottle of Jack to take the edge off. I'm not, you know, racist or anything, but I think it's a Mexican tradition."

"I don't think so, Brittany…that sounds a lot like alcoholism to me." Rachel mumbled from the side of her mouth, watching the stare down between the two Fabray sisters.

"Like, Lord Tubbington? Except with cigarettes and ecstasy."

"Uh…sure…"

"Francine, where are you going?"

The blearily-eyed blonde tossed a tired expression over her shoulder in mid-stride. "I'm taking the bus home. Jake don't follow me." She disappeared down the aisle, leaving Quinn angrier, frustrated and defeated.

"Don't worry, Q," Santana placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed exaggeratedly, "You're very juicy and domesticated relationship with Rachel Berry is safe with me, Scouts honor and before you ask, yes I was a Girl Scout. A pretty damn good one until the Troop Leader kicked me out on the account of her husband wanting to leave her for me. That goes to show, _no one _can resist my hot piece of Mexican ass."

* * *

Francine spent the next few hours on the old, rustic swing set in her backyard. She let her eyes rise up to the endless sky. The only thing she could see from the heavens was the moon, nestled soundlessly in its velvety, starless abyss. She huddled deeper into her dark hoodie and hummed the beginning of a song unleashed from deep within her heart. _"How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind, I can't win your losing fight all the time,"_

The links of the swing chain dug painfully into the palms of her clenched fists as she stared across the expanse of the yard. _"How can I ever own what's mine? When you're always taking sides but you won't take away my pride. No not this time…"_ The blonde glided to her feet, cupping one of the poles of the swing set and swung around it. _"Not this time…"_

Francine released the metal, pressing her still-clenched hands to her chest as a crisp, comforting breeze carried her sorrowful words up towards the night sky. _"How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well…how did we get here? Well I think I know…"_

She could almost hear the rift of the bass guitar, the beat of the drums matching the blood roaring through her veins._ "The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue. Just boiling in my blood but you think that I can't see,"_ She looked to the glowing window facing the backyard and Quinn appeared to be standing in front of her vanity mirror practicing Coach Sylvester's grueling routine. Francine, who rubbed at her chest, frowned tightly and considered the lyrics she sings, ripped from her already bruised heart. _"What kind of woman that you are…if you're woman at all. Well I will figure this one out, on my own…" _

Their eyes met for the first time today and she could almost sense the irritation rolling from the Cheerio in thick waves. _"(I'm screaming "I love you so") on my own… (my thoughts you can't decode),"_ This was all too much to bear, the disappointment, the judgement. She didn't ask for any of this to happen, she didn't ask to be fucking crazy. She broke eye contact, missing the alarm coloring her older sister's face and ran off into the night.

* * *

A lone spotlight in the empty auditorium, shone down on Francine's shaking body as she dug deep within her soul and belted out everything she had with her arms outstretched. _"Yeah…!" _She thought back to earlier this morning when jogged down the halls of McKinley, past Quinn by her locker, shouldered by Jake who was approaching her and ignored Rachel's concern-filled eyes. _"How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah…!"_ She clasped her shaky hands together almost pleading to the light above as tears fell from her eyes. _"How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well…"_

Her hands dropped to her sides, shutting her eyes tightly to the answer she already knew. _"I think I know. I think I know…" _An eerie chuckled eased past her lips and lifted her head to look out into the rows and rows of empty seats. _"Ooh, there is something…I see in you… it might kill me…I want it to be true…"_

Her voice faded to a distant hum and from behind the thick, red curtain clapping sounded. Francine whipped around so fast; there was a fleeting thought of whiplash as Will Schuester slowly stepped out of the shadows genuinely amazed. "_Wooow! Please_ tell me you're auditioning for Glee Club."

* * *

**I loved the response from the last chapter! Thank you all so much! I really hope I'm doing the characters justice. Some of you may or may not notice the new fanfic cover I created but I used Blake Lively as my character inspiration for Francine. I was watching Savages two days ago and I thought she fit the character perfectly!**

**The song I had Francine sing at the end was Decode by Paramore. Please let me know if the scene flowed along with the lyrics. I'm trying to make my fanfic as close to the show as possible, cutting the song and skipping to the end part. I had a lot of fun in this chapter and if you offended by the drug use, let me put it this way: marijuana plays a huge part in helping maintain my mental health issues. I treat it as my medication, not over using and using it when necessary.**

**And to the Guest reviewing who got slightly offended by my comment, you are nowhere near nothing. It's just that anonymous review said something that rubbed me the wrong way but I long deleted the comment. **

**Hope you enjoyed this especially long chapter! It's my way of saying **_**thank you!**_

**Love, Peace and Tranquility! **


	6. Tug-of-War

Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee franchise or any of the characters from it. I, do however own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

* * *

"_I understand why you'd be threatened. Finn and I have made a connection. But I'm an honourable person. I don't need to steal your man. I have plenty of suitors of my own. Every day Glee's status is going up, and yours is going down. Deal with it."_

When Rachel turned to skip away, bravado swelling within her chest, but instead she met the cold bitch-slap of Puck's blueberry slushie and immediately after, a second wave from Matt's Big Quench. The gasp that was ripped from the brunette had been silent as the icy beverage slid from the crown of her head, into her eyes, nose and mouth. She crossed her arms to brace herself against the sudden shock of it all while Quinn's antagonizing laughter behind the diva rang in her ears.

"_Awesome."_

"_Holla!"_

She should have known the head cheerleader had orchestrated the slushie attack which hurt a lot more than Rachel wanted to realize. Usually the popular kids acted on their own accord, all sharing the dislike for the songbird's snobbish behaviour or use of big words. But this time, Quinn strategically planned her punishment for being a nuisance over the weekend and causing a rift between the two Fabray sisters, even having _nothing_ to do with the situation.

Rachel figured Quinn was protecting her anger onto her again and clearly cheerleading did not have the desired effect of releasing some of her pent up aggression. The blonde by her locker was still laughing as the diva coughed when some of the frozen drink slipped into her lungs and hastily made her way to the nearest girl's rest room.

"You had it coming, Manhands," The Cheerio sashayed after the brunette with a sardonic curl of her pink lips. She propped her hip against the basin next to Rachel's, who busily wiped the slushies away from her face with several dampened paper towels. She folded her arms and pretended she wasn't staring at the singer's eyelashes again. "You know... if you would finally learn your place at this school, this," She gestured wildly around her blueberry-stained pink sweater, "wouldn't happen so often."

"And what's my _place_, Quinn?" Rachel immediately spun around and met her eyes, challenging her. She crushed the soiled paper towels in her hand tightly, wishing she could make Quinn tremble before her. "Which role would _you_ like me to play? I could consider it practice for my flourishing acting career."

The blonde's irritation flared anew, and edged forward to press the obnoxious girl against the sink. She found a dark, forbidden heat whirling through her the moment her pelvic bone fit snugly against the brunette's. She had been testing Quinn all Saturday which seemed to trigger more sensual dreams of the dark-haired girl formed within her subconscious and made her into a walking bundle of nerves.

_Two can play at this game, Berry._ Quinn placed both hands on either side of Rachel and rested them on basin, effectively trapping her.

The diva stared up at her in puzzlement, her eyes wide and searching. She swallowed hard, her heart palpitating so wildly and believing it would've burst through her ribcage when the head cheerleader leaned closer. She hadn't realised how flawlessly smooth her skin was, rich like ivory that made her hand itch to touch, just to feel the texture.

"U-um-"

"Do you really want to know what _role_ I would have you play, _Rachel?_" The tip of her nose ran along the shell of her ear and the Jewish girl squeaked, her hips rocking against hers. Quinn let out a shallow hiss of breath and pressed a palm against Rachel's taut stomach to hold her steady.

Maybe she was taking this too far, instantly regretting her late night phone call with Santana who shamelessly delved into her fiery encounter with Puck in the bed of his truck. Her body had gotten so worked up over the Latina's story; she ended the call early and dove into Coach Sylvester's rigorous routine for tomorrow morning to somehow ease the ache. It worked for a short while until the dream of Rachel Berry nestled between her thighs threw everything into a tailspin.

But she kept up with her torturous game of breaking Rachel's will. "You would be my little _pet_," The breathy laughter caressed the side of the diva's neck and she shivered against Quinn in response. "You would bow to my every command and would be _punished_ if you misbehaved. Like that little stunt you pulled at my locker? Slushies would be the _least_ of your worries. How about it, Berry? Do you like the idea of having me throw you over my knee and _spank _you with a wooden paddle like the _naughty little school girl_ you are?"

To say that Rachel looked scandalized was an understatement. She looked positively mortified as Quinn stepped away from her, smoothing the pleats of her red and white Cheerio's skirt against her shapely legs. Her hazel gaze felt like flames licking her body, intense and unwavering. The singer's lips parted on words to form a retort but then she firmly sealed them shut. Apparently Quinn had yet _another _side to her, a side that exuberated sexuality despite her squeaky clean Christian girl image. And why the blonde chose to reveal this sort of _dominate_ side to her was beyond any explanation she could come up with. She was so struck by the imagery her words brought forth that she rushed out of the washroom, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

The smirk that carved Quinn's face only moments ago, dropped from her lips instantly as the washroom door slid closed. She brought a shaky hand to her chest and found her heart pounding at a frightening pace beneath her palm. She felt the familiar curl of desire low in her pelvis, her whole body aching and she took measured breaths to calm herself. _This has to be the work of the Devil…I have no idea where all that came from!_

The blonde quickly bowed her head and clasped her hands together in prayer once more.

"_Father God, please send your Holy Angels to stand guard over me today. I pray that they will minister to me and remind me of your healing power. Lord please keep me safe from the evil one and strengthen me against all temptations that may come my way. Thank you Lord, in the name of Jesus Christ, I pray, Amen."_

* * *

"_So You Like Throwing Up: Understanding and Overcoming Bulimia."_

Rachel glanced over her shoulder then whirled away from the contents of her locker and hastily snatched Miss Pillsbury's custom made pamphlet from Jake's hand, shoving it into one of the leaves of her binder. After her impromptu guidance appointment with Miss Pillsbury yesterday afternoon, she anxiously waited for her daddies and Jake to retire for the night, booted her bedazzled Mac Book and turned to the interweb just to see how much of a _gift_ her non-existent gag reflex could be.

She was bombarded with images, diagrams and…_inappropriate _videos with women putting the unique talent she possessed also to…_good use_ for lack of better words. At first it was strange, watching the pretty, young blonde _servicing_ the man with such vigour it made her own throat ache. So she delved a little deeper and clicked on more videos involving strictly blondes. Some with two men and one woman or a reverse of one man and two women. But there was one video in particular that piqued her interest: a blonde and a brunette, the perfect contrast of light and dark. They were beautiful on-screen and Rachel felt the arousal pool between her thighs as the two women withered against each other in ecstasy. They seemed so in tuned with each other's bodies, knowing exactly where to touch or how to have either one coming undone with a quick flick of their wrist. And she was so startled by her body's reaction; she had slammed her notebook shut and huddled under her covers trying to rid her mind of the video.

She had fallen asleep that night with a dream of Quinn Fabray ravishing her naked body in girl's restroom until she couldn't take any more. She awoken the next morning tired, sore and thoroughly aroused that she added an additional 20 minutes on the elliptical trainer in her bedroom. She was a firm believer in a well-rounded fitness routine, proper diet and getting a full eight hours of sleep.

Too bad she'd only gotten _five_ last night.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" When Rachel remained silent, Jake pressed harder. "You don't need to be doing that shit, Rachel. I mean if we weren't like family, I'd totally be rocking your world right now."

"Jacob Puckerman, you sex-driven deviant! I do believe this_ entire_ segment of the conversation needs to close; in fact I'll thank you to never and I mean _never_ use me and _rocking your world_ in the same sentence _ever_ again! Did it happen to slip your mind that you're in a _very_ committed relationship with a girl you, not only, _cheated_ on-"

The half-Jewish boy rolled his eyes as he allowed the diva to continue her tangent for a minute longer before covering her mouth with his hand. "My ears will start bleeding if you don't stop," She didn't say anything, just harrumphed into his palm and glared up at him. "That's why I'm here. I haven't seen Francine since she blew me off in the hallway yesterday morning. Don't you have Creative Writing with her?"

The brunette removed his hand from her mouth then turned to close her locker. Although Rachel shared a few short text messages with Francine, the blonde had hidden away within the shadows of the school and hadn't been seen since. She grabbed the handle of her pink roller bag and pulled it to rest at her feet. "She didn't show up yesterday but I vaguely remember Finn asking Mr. Brekkan for extra notes on her behalf. And oddly enough, Mr. Schuester mentioned a future prospect for Glee Club, a blond girl with wild curly hair, but she declined."

"Sounds like Frankie," Jake murmured, holding the strap of his backpack resting on his shoulder as the final bell rang. He chuckled suddenly and turned to a nonplussed Rachel as they walked past the main office. "You know Rach; I didn't take you for a _girl-on-girl_ type of person…"

"What on earth are you talking about, Jacob?" Then realization hit her like a ton of metaphorical bricks. She promptly took Jake by his bicep and guided him to an empty classroom. She didn't need any more ammo given to the student body to use against her or worse, Quinn finding out.

For a split second, she couldn't think of anything other than the two withering women on her computer screen, how much they resembled her and the cheerleader if the pair was a little older and very much in love. Neither of which the girls were _remotely_ close to. "_My naughty little school girl…" _ Her dream Quinn moaned into the curve of her throat then licked a long, sensuous path towards her ear. _"You will be punished immediately."_ Rachel shook her head, face growing tremendously hot. _Think of Finn. Adorable, a strong male lead, has a very sexy quality about his singing voice and much a boy._

"Which team is it, Rach? Boys or hot, sexy lesbians?"

His uncouth words penetrated (poor choice of word) the sensual images shrouding her mind. She drew a breath and appeared to be more nervous than upset. "Why were you on my laptop?"

Jake's face remained the same, his lips curved and yet it wasn't a pleasant smile at all. More like the leering grin his older brother often wore and she briefly wondered why she didn't delete her browsing history last night. "An assignment for Mr. Schue's Spanish class. I needed a poem to translate into Spanish and instead I find-what was it? _Busty blonde dominates and makes petite brunette cum endlessly?_"

Rachel blushed crimson and fiddled with one of the big buttons on the front of her skirt. "I was…_curious_. It's a part of human nature and you have _no_ reason to judge. I do recall Daddy having to replace your hard drive because all the filth you saved on there-"

"I'm a boy. It's expected from me. But _you?_ Miss Rachel _Goody-two-shoes_ Berry watching-"

"_Researching!"_

"-_lesbian porn_? Did you touch yourself too?"

Rachel sputtered indignantly against his question, her pulse leaping wildly and her face the deepest shade of red Jake had ever seen. "How _dare_ you, Jacob! That is highly inappropriate and offensive to ask a woman of integrity! And if you're here looking for all the glory details, you have come to the _wrong_ person! Good day to you, pervert!"

"Aw come on, Rach. I was just joking-hey where are you going?"

"You are a bad influence, Jacob Puckerman! So I'm removing myself from the situation before I'm tainted by your high libido!"

* * *

From the long table where her and the other cheerleaders from the squad sat, Quinn struck the gavel against the sound board three times and glared pensively at Rachel sitting alone at the table opposite them. Obviously this was one more thing little Rachel Berry wanted to dominate on her freakishly color-coordinated agenda. She couldn't believe the _nerve_ of this…this _thing_, barging into her sanctuary where she could discuss her Christian faith. She definitely didn't need the diva, the very product of sin, tainting the school's Celibacy Club…

…and no, she didn't forget her _happenstance _with Rachel Berry in the girl's washroom. How could she? Their bodies were pressed so closely that blonde thought their racing hearts were beating in sync. But there was a resolution that the Jewish girl was her test from the Lord above. And Quinn Fabray was never one to back down from a challenge, it ran in her blood.

"The Celibacy Club is now in session. Thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club, we're welcoming a new member this week- Rachel _What's-her-name_."

_Very funny, Quinn. If only you're little pom-pom shakers knew what kind of president you actually are. A hypocrite really…but I can't help but feel intrigued by you. _"Where are all the boys?"

Quinn casted a quick look at her black skirt with two rows of big buttons on the front, her white quarter-sleeved button-up and _of course_ her gray argyle sweater vest. Could she dress any more like a toddler? The long table hid her feet from view, but the cheerleader would bet her newborn child that singer finished her vomit-inducing outfit with white knee-high socks and black Mary Janes.

She rolled her hazel eyes heaven ward and hoped this would be the last time the pintsized girl opened her big mouth. "Down the hall. First half hour we separate, then we come together to share our faith." Her smart phone unpredictably vibrated against her hip, "Excuse me," and fished the mobile from the waistband of her skirt then checked the screen. She frowned. Finn had reported Francine's absence in Creative Writing for the second time in a row, as well in other classes. Furthermore, Quinn did question her whereabouts because she just about begged their parents to take one sophomore class this year. And her sister's short _"Around" _written across her iPhone screen did not dignify as an answer.

Rachel furrowed her brows, cocking her head to the side. "That's…peculiar. It's a little superfluous for my taste."

The head Cheerio tucked her phone back in its original spot and leveled a ruthless glare in the diva's direction, a malicious retort on the tip of her tongue. Though, one of her cheer-mates beat her to the punch.

"No one even wants you here, Tranny! So you're opinion doesn't even matter!"

"Can a genetically mutated experiment even _be_ celibate? Aren't you already sterile, Berry?"

"Congratulations, Rachel Whats-her-name!"

"Brittany, that's not a _good_ thing…"

"Oh…sorry for your lost then."

With all her self-control, Quinn calmed the unattractive snort that crowded in her throat because Brittany was one of the rare gems in McKinley High and watching Rachel drag her fingers through her hair in exasperation was a sight to see. She picked up the gavel and rapped it against the sound board once more to silence the rowdiness of the classroom. "Alright, ladies and hobbit. As amusing as it is watching you all humiliate Manhands, we have some serious ground to cover. Santana, if you will."

The Latina strutted to the center of the room and auspiciously winked over at Rachel who flinched back into her seat. "Take notes, Yentle. This is _how_ you do it." Santana twirled around, the pleats of her Cheerio's skirt flaring up to show her red spanks.

Rachel shifted irritably in her seat, fisting the material of her own skirt. Regrettably, the school's budget was funding this perversity instead of distributing the money evenly, like toward the Performing Arts. It' apparent that _they_ were in desperate need of financial support seeing as Mr. Schuester was paying sixty-dollars out of his own pocket to keep the program running.

"God bless the perv that invented these," Quinn commented and giggled along with the rest of her squad, "Remember the power motto, girls: "_It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing._ Oh!" The Cheerios coursed automatically then began dancing in place.

"_Back it up like a dump truck, baby!"_

Rachel frown lines married her forehead and she stomped the floor with an effectual slam of her foot as the room stilled. The diva rose to her feet so swiftly that her chair scraped the ground noisily and almost fell. She decided she was done with the Celibacy Club and grew _very_ tired of Quinn's mind games. "This is ridiculous! What does any of _this_ have to do with _celibacy_, hm? That's right, absolutely _nothing at all_!"

There was a momentary look of shock that crossed Quinn's features but it was immediately masked by the darkest expression she could muster. She wanted to leap over the table and show Rachel just how _ridiculous _she could be. And by ridiculous, she meant having the songbird begging for mercy as she dealt with her. _Like the naughty little school girl she is._ She groaned inwardly. Why did Rachel Berry have such power over her? With her big mouth, terrible fashion sense and yet, she always found her thoughts trailing back to her. "What did you just _say _to me?" From her side, Santana grinned eerily and pressed forward.

"Say the word, cap and I will _cut_ _a bitch_."

"No need," The blonde replied evenly, her gaze boring into the diva who recoiled so violently that she should have fallen flat on her face. Satisfied, Quinn addressed the squad, "The rest of you head over to boy's room while Berry and I have a little…_chat_. Begin setting up for the next exercise and no funny business, _Santana_."

"Oh bite me, Q. Don't be jealous 'cause you can't have all of _this_." The Latina dragged her hands down the sides of her body and gave the side of her ass a swift smack. The squad captain was not amused as she was giving her _that _look again. Like she just admitted to eating freakin' babies for breakfast or something. Santana sighed resignedly before ushering the rest of the Cheerios towards the door. She stopped at the edge of the doorway and glanced over her shoulder. "If you end up needing an alibi, don't call me. My ass is too sexy for jail. Yours, on-the-other-hand, has enough jelly for all the prison bitches. Good luck, Berry. I won't miss you!" Even when she closed the door on her way out, her laughter could be heard down the hallway and well into the next room.

"Quite the character she is, don't you agree?" Quinn hummed silky with hands resting on her hips, appearing almost predatory as she took a step towards the trembling brunette. "You know, Rachel, it almost seems you… _enjoy_ my company. It's like you're finding new ways to get my attention." Rachel matched the blonde's steps for her own backwards, hands out in front of her in a silent plea for peace. "Why is that, hm? Does someone have a _little school girl crush_ on her superior?" The gratifying thud of the Jewish girl's back meeting the wall gave the cheerleader great pleasure to no end. Even as her haunting mahogany eyes held her gaze and wisely thought to remind herself to breathe before she placed both hands on the wall on either side of Rachel's head, hovering close. This time songbird smelled of mango body wash and she gritted her teeth, inhaling deeply.

"Who died and made you _Queen_ of the world? I am nowhere _near_ beneath you and you're in serious need of another reality check." Rachel swallowed hard, and her composure was indisputably strained. How she managed that sentence without stumbling was astonishing to her because Quinn was so close now she could see the tiny freckles dusting the bride of her nose. She must admit, they were rather adorable and endearing, even with the blonde heatedly breathing down on her. Even having the utmost control over her body, the diva's breath still came quickly and her heart beat high in her throat. Rachel felt hot and _incredibly_ hot and clammy, unable to hold Quinn's hazel gaze for any longer.

"McKinley did. All of you did. When I come walking down the hallway, you all part like the Red Sea, wanna know why?" Quinn saw many things when she searched the diva's face, her fear, pride and curiosity as plain as day. All she wanted was to be the one to break this girl, have her grovelling at her feet and admitting defeat. "Because I am the _head bitch in charge_ around here and Finn is _mine_. And Berry, I can make the next two years a _living Hell_ for you if you're not careful."

"All I'm saying is that showing off your Cheerio _ahem_…undergarments is not an accurate representation of the meaning behind _celibacy_. In fact, I would like to propose a suggestion box for any topics of discussion our peers would like us to cover-"

"Not a chance in Hell! Sorry, Treasure Trail, your visitor's pass will be revoked after today because quite frankly, your presence is grating." Quinn pushed away from Rachel and pivoted on her heel to walk out of the room but stopped dead in her track's when her words reached her.

"To answer your question earlier, Quinn. I could never imagine myself being attracted to my tormentor. That would make me as weak as _you_."

A coldness struck the head Cheerio then, the severity of its impact rocking five, six frame and robbed her of breath. Possibly she hadn't heard Rachel correctly. Did she just imply that she was the one with the crush? Her hands balled into fists then dashed forward, her white sneakers squeaking along the tiles and backed the pintsized girl into the wall. She wasted no time in verbally downsizing her, "You, listen and you listen _good_. Even if you were the _last person on earth_, I wouldn't even touch you with a _ten-foot pole_! Better yet, I'd rather be boiled _alive_ than live out the rest of my life with you!" She lifted a slim finger to repeatedly tap against Rachel's forehead. "So get that through your thick skull! You and I will _never_ happen, understand me?"

Rachel inhaled sharply then nodded, choosing to remain silent. For some reason, the blonde's words struck a cord deep within her and she couldn't formulate a proper retort. Quinn was the most perplexing human being she'd ever came across and with…_something _going on between the two of them, as confusing as it may be, there was a sliver of hope. Moreover, she found herself desperately wanting to believe that someone other than, Francine and Jake wanted her companionship. But the head Cheerio made it clear and Rachel had to acknowledge the unconditional truth.

_Just think of Finn Hudson…_

"Good." Quinn brushed the imaginary dirt from her uniform because she really needed a distraction. "Now, come on. Principle Figgins will be checking to see if we followed the stupid rule this time."

* * *

A kiss was placed at her temple then followed the feminine curve of her jaw. There were a few more kisses scattered around her neck and from beneath droopy lids, Francine met Jake's eyes. "I found you…" He caressed the sensitive skin around her wrist with his thumb, one out of the many long scars littering both her forearms. The half-Jewish boy watched the dimples appear in both her cheeks while she dragged her nails down the base of his neck.

Francine's smile was lazy. "I never had a single doubt in my mind." And she pulled him into a velvety kiss, holding Jake close. It felt unusual the second he took control and began grinding into her. Even as his hands roamed her body and he massaged his tongue over her own, she felt indifferent. Since being released from the hospital, her perception of the world became cold and disoriented and everything felt entirely different. "J-Jake?"

"_You immature little brat!"_

And that's where Quinn found her little sister, dry-humping her boyfriend on one of the cots when she stormed into the nurse's office. "Puckerman, out!" She grounded her teeth, temper flashing in her eyes.

Her body was still reeling from the _sinful _and _provocative _performance Schuester's Special Ed club did in front of the _entire_ school. Not only was the choreography vulgar and suggestive, but Rachel made a show of publicly riding her boyfriend at the school assembly. That midget had crossed the line and she wasn't going to be nice about this time…but anyone watching could see the hard muscles flexing in her thighs as the diva moved about the stage, confidence oozing out of her. And Quinn's bold gaze had roamed down her dancing body appraisingly. _It's a sin. A big, fat dirty sin that makes the angels cry._ She brooded herself quietly then voiced her distaste of the performance to the rest of the squad. This _was_ Rachel Berry they were talking about. The same girl who had as much sex appeal as a walrus. Yet, her dreams always consisted of the infuriating brunette.

The blonde snapped from her thoughts when Jake sauntered past her and left Francine studying her for a long moment. Her sister shifted to lay on her back with both hands folded behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. It was quiet for a few minutes, even after Quinn dragged a chair closer to the bed, she still hadn't spoken. "I'll always find you. You should know that by now." The silence stretched between them and the cheerleader was about ready to give up when her little sister sighed.

"No matter where I hid or how good of a hiding spot, you always found me," Francine rose up to rest on her elbows and stared at the tiny cross around her sister's neck. The silver pendant sparkled from the sun's rays filtering in from the open window and she was instantly reminded of her grandmother. "I kinda hated you for that. But I'm kinda relieved you didn't find me…_that_ time." It was still a sore subject, neither of them ever saying the word since her return to Lima.

A flicker of dark emotion shone in Quinn's eyes as she thought of Rachel, the one who saved her sibling's life and the white bathtub, the one that tried to claim it. "Frannie…just-"

"I know it's a habit." The rebellious blonde balanced on one elbow while her other hand rubbed at the restlessness and anxiety stationed in her chest. "Lucy-"

"The Unholy Trinity is auditioning for Glee Club."

"_Gasp_ your reputation!" Francine sat up a little straighter at this, and closed one eye to stare at her older sister. She leaned forward, "Did you lose a bet with Santana? I hear she dabbles in the Dark Arts. _Everything_ works in her favour."

"I'll make sure to tell her that when she's making the invitations for her party on Saturday."

"Good. Take Rachel instead."

Quinn drew back in the arm chair as if she'd been struck. Her eyebrows rose to the edge of her hairline and her body went taut with disbelief. "Please, tell me you're joking Francine!"

"Nope. I mean it, take Rachel."

Her sister grinned like a Cheshire cat and Quinn momentarily wondered if everything inside her head was functioning properly. _Her_ take Rachel _Biggest Loser of McKinley High_ Berry to the most anticipated party of the year? Francine basically just told her to end world hunger with a suggestion like that. Since it would _never_ happen. The midget would probably wear something bright and argyle and have them both booted from the party. "As if." She snorted, folding her arms under her breast and crossing one leg over the other.

Francine threw her legs over the edge of the bed and steadied her hands on chair's arms. "I'm sure Mom and Dad would be _thrilled_ to know that their _good, little Christian daughter _is nothing more than a bully at school," Her sister's lips pursed angrily but remained still so she took it as her cue to continue, "I mean, Mom _is_ doing the "_believe everything my daughter says so she won't try to commit suicide again" _thing. And what are the odds she'll believe you over her _broken little angel_, huh sis?"

"_So_…you're blackmailing me into taking that obsessive, little beady-eyed _freak-"_

"-her name is _Rachel_, yes."

"-to Santana's party this weekend?"

"Correct. I can be _very_ convincing. _You should know that by now."_

Quinn weighed her options. On one hand, she refuses and Francine tells their parents of her very _Unchristian-like_ behaviour exhibited at school and have them disappointed and shamed by her actions. Their father was already difficult to please and after her sister's…_incident_, he became an emotionless shell of the man he once were.

That's worst than a eternity in Hell.

_Or_, she could wish for an early death. Quinn exhaled noisily at that point, she was screwed either way and Francine was smirking at her knowingly. "You're a bigger bitch than me and I didn't think it was even possible."

"Call it a _Christmas miracle_."

"It's almost _October_."

"So it's a little early. Who cares?" Francine dismissed the minor detail with a quick fan of her hand. "Anyways, Mom and Dad have their Church couple's retreat on the same weekend. We'll have Rachel come over Friday evening, get her ready for her big debut Saturday night and have her out by Sunday afternoon."

"_That's it! _I'm drawing the line! Rachel Berry is not _spending the weekend at my house. _Forget it, Frannie. Go ahead and tell Mom and Dad, I rather be shunned than have the hobbit talk my ear off the whole time."

Her sister merely shrugged before hopping off the cot. Quinn watched her root around in her pockets for a brief minute until she found her cell phone. "Suit yourself, Lucy. Mom actually remembered to bring her phone to work this time." The rebellious teen pressed the phone to her ear and waited for one ring, then two. "Hi, Mum! No, everything is _not_ alright. Quinn is-son of a b-!"

So the Cheerio may have panicked, snatching the phone away from her sister and shoving her backwards onto the bed. "Hello, Mother. Francine was just being silly, everything is _fine_," She shot the blonde a pointed look and turned her back while her mother rambled through the ear piece. "I know, Mother. I'm almost sixteen, I'm pretty capable of taking care myself-yes-yes I know she can be a _handful,"_

"_Gee thanks, Mum!"_

Quinn winked over at her sister and sat down beside her. "I can assure you everything will fine and taken care of, promise. And besides a…_friend _will be over." _Rachel freakin' Berry that is. _"Who's coming? Oh, just Brittany. You know how much she loves the ducks by the pond-yeah she is special. Well, I have practice soon, so I'll see at dinner,"

"_Bye, Mum! Bring me those toffees I like!"_

"She says no. Okay, bye." Disgruntled, the cheerleader tossed the mobile into Francine's lap. "I hope you're happy, Frannie. You made me _lie_ to our Mother, a _sin_ I might add."

"Jesus is my homie, he knows it's for the greater good." Her sister stuffed all her notes and textbooks into her rut sack then threw a strap over one shoulder. "We'll go over our game-plan later this evening, yeah?"

"Not like I have a choice."

"Correct again. Man, _Quinn_ you're on the ball today!"

* * *

**I was kinda disappointed with the response I gotten from last chapter. But again, thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favourited this fanfic. This is really therapeutic for me whenever I feel overwhelmed. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one kind of got away from me. And yes, I used some direct quotes from the Showmance episode. I do not own them at all. Lol**

**Love, Peace and Tranquility! **


End file.
